Autobús
by Dashian
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Edward se ve obligado a viajar en transporte público luego de que su auto fuera robado del hospital. Es ahí donde ve por vez primera a la menudita castaña, de la cual no puede despegar sus ojos ¿Se la estará imaginando en urgencias?
1. Chapter 1

_**Autobús**_

.

* * *

_Edward, médico adinerado y acostumbrado a los lujos, se ve atrapado dentro de un autobús, luego de que robaran su deportivo. _

_

* * *

.  
_

.

_.  
_

Es algo natural que exista el transporte público, aquél dispuesto para la sociedad en general.

Pero también es algo natural que no todas las personas lo utilicen. Sería una tontería que un hombre rico, agasajado; de alta alcurnia viajara en un autobús sucio y, probablemente, con algún delincuente en él… nunca se sabe.

El hospital _NewYork-Presbyterian_ estaba colmado, como siempre. La gente ocupaba todas las sillas habilitadas en la sala de espera y otras cuantas puestas en los pasillos improvisadamente.

Enfermeras y doctores corrían luego de llamar a aquellos que estaban en la sala.

Todas las ambulancias estaban desaparecidas, a excepción de una en la que había dos técnicos ya en los asientos delanteros y una mujer ataviándose de los implementos necesarios a toda prisa, parada en la parte trasera.

De un segundo a otro las luces de la parte inferior del vehículo se encendieron y el estruendo de las llantas contra la calzada hizo que varias personas se voltearan asustadas.

La ambulancia partió mientras la puerta trasera era cerrada simultáneamente. Y al instante se sintió la sirena que acompañaba a las luces rojas y blancas.

— ¡La señora Tucker! — A pesar del llamado de aquel doctor de pie al lado de una puerta con el letrero _urgencias menores_, la algarabía continuó; niños llorando, otros corriendo de una esquina a otra, el ruido de las noticias en la televisión, las personas entablando conversaciones unas con otras… — ¿¡Señora Tucker!

— _¡Señor Gordon! ¡Señor Gordon! _

— _¿Brecker? ¡Brecker, por acá! _

Otras dos enfermeras se sumaron a los llamados provocando la irritación del doctor cuya voz había sido mitigada por los gritos de las dos mujeres.

Se vio en la obligación de dar un par de pasos con premura hasta llegar a los asientos atiborrados.

— ¿Señora Tucker? — inquirió posando su mirada en las mujeres que murmuraban con asombro de un momento para otro, observándolo sin reparo, Se había acabado el griterío de hacía unos momentos.

— Acaba de marcharse una vieja, no sé si habrá sido ella… — murmuró un hombre calvo, de aspecto menesteroso.

El doctor frunció la boca con desagrado por la forma en la que el hombre había dicho _vieja_.

— Bien… — se rascó una ceja, poniendo la otra mano en su cadera, dando una vuelta innecesaria. Se giró nuevamente — Bien, que pase alguna otra.

Apenas terminó la frase se pararon sincrónicamente al menos diez mujeres, corriendo hasta él.

_¡Yo! ¡A mí, doctor! ¡Estoy más grave que ella! ¡Tengo un hematoma! ¡Me siento mareada, doctor, doctor! _

Por eso no le gustaba caminar hasta la sala.

Las mujeres se iban cada vez más encima de él y cuando ya iba por la desesperación tomó una de las manos que trataba de tocarlo y caminó con ella hasta la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo poco educado.

— Siéntese ahí, por favor.

Tomó el cuadernillo y arrancó la hoja del paciente anterior.

Se volteó pasando la mano por su cabello y dejó el lápiz en suspensión, mirando a la mujer que estaba en completo silencio sentada en la camilla.

— Su nombre.

—…Sarah Jules — murmuró mirando hacia abajo.

Hizo las horas de urgencia meticulosamente, aunque de forma rápida. Lo más rápido que pudo. Y tratando de no enfurecerse mucho.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la mitad de las mujeres en urgencias no tuvieran _nada_.

— Doctor Cullen, han llegado tres pacientes.

Se paró con pesadumbre aflojándose la corbata, sacando el primer botón de su ojal.

No llevaba más de diez minutos descansando en la cafetería cuando la enfermera le llevó la información. Sólo esperaba que no fuesen mujeres…

Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en el día esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Porque de verdad le parecía absurdo que las mujeres se prestaran para semejante juego.

Si bien no era un amargado, su alegría se había visto perturbada y ya no sonreía tanto como antes.

Las horas de urgencias menores, que eran cuatro cada noche para él, después de las urgencias mayores, las pasaba rogando porque no llegara alguna mujer a decirle lo atractivo que era. Y para variar, luego darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su tiempo porque aquella mujer no estaba enferma.

Caminó metiendo las manos en su delantal y cuando pasó por la sala de emergencias agradeció que hubiera una anciana con un niño pequeño y dos hombres sentados en el otro extremo.

Se metió en la pieza de urgencias y en seguida llegó otra enfermera con los nombres y el orden de llegada de las personas que lo esperaban afuera.

Después de terminar las horas respiró tranquilo, negándose a recordar que al otro día tendría otras dos más, a diferencia de las cuatro de aquel día.

Era feliz cuando trabajaba particularmente.

Porque la gente valoraba su trabajo y no su cuerpo.

Además amaba ser doctor y aunque no lo admitiera entre sus colegas que lo molestaban diariamente por tener que soportar mareas de señoras tratando de coquetear con él, le agradaba provocar eso en ellas, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

Edward Cullen tenía veintiséis años y acababa de terminar sus estudios. Especializado en cardiología, el hospital no se había detenido a considerar su incorporación en el personal.

Sus altas calificaciones le permitían regodearse al elegir trabajo. Y el hospital presbiteriano era excelente.

A las once de la noche terminó su jornada laboral de ese día y cuando estuvo ya fuera terminó de desabotonar los otros dos botones y bajar un poco más su corbata.

Caminó con lentitud traspasando las puertas electrónicas del hospital cuando vio a dos chicas riendo escandalosamente, caminando hacia el centro médico. Iban pegadas la una a la otra, como si de una confidencialidad se tratara, aunque sus sonrisillas y gritos indicaban totalmente lo contrario.

Bufó levemente cuando pudo verlas más de cerca. Había una razón por la que un sentimiento de familiaridad lo recorrió; ya había estado cerca de ellas, muy cerca, recordó con un estremecimiento.

Aquella oportunidad había sido lo más cercano a una violación que había tenido. Un intento de violación un tanto bizarra.

Siguió caminando con el maletín y la chaqueta _armani_ en la misma mano, la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Las observó presuntuoso cuando pasaron por su lado. Deseó abrir la boca y decirles _'Ya ven, han llegado tarde, cuánto lo siento'_, pero le bastó un segundo para pensarlo dos veces y darse cuenta de que aquello habría sido bastante infantil.

Las chiquillas lo miraron, deteniéndose vacilantes, con una expresión de sorpresa. Edward caminó sonriente, mostrando cuánto le agradaba que hubieran llegado cuando ya había terminado su turno. Porque no habría soportado otra media hora tratando de encontrarles la supuesta enfermedad que las había llevado hasta el hospital.

Y por supuesto, tampoco habría soportado ser víctima del problema de proximidad que tenían aquellas chicas. Porque definitivamente, estar pisando el metro cuadrado del afamado doctor, y más aún, cuando él había demostrado su inquietud ante ello, era un problema.

Edward Cullen volteó el rostro completamente sonriente cuando vislumbró el disgusto en el de las chicas.

— _Te dije que llegaríamos tarde ¡Tú tienes la maldita culpa! _

— _¡Tenía que arreglarme, Lauren!_

Estuvo tentado de soltar una risotada cuando oyó, a lo lejos, los griteríos histéricos de las muchachas ¿Cuántos años tendrían? Podía apostar que no pasaban de los veinte.

Y esa era otra razón por la que le había fastidiado su intento de coqueteo extremo —lo llamaba así porque prácticamente se habían lanzado sobre él—, no estaba interesado en chiquillas hormonales. Había aprendido bien en la universidad todo sobre hormonas y cuánto provocaban.

No. Aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, dejarse llevar por colegialas alteradas. Definitivamente, no iba a pasar.

_Aunque haya salido recién de la universidad_, se recordó con diversión.

A menudo le decían que parecía más un viejo de cuarenta, que un joven de veintiséis.

_¿No había nada malo en eso, verdad?_

Llegó hasta el estacionamiento particular, apuntó distraídamente hacia su _audi r8 _y a la par con el sonido y el encendido de luces que siguió a aquél movimiento, se subió al carro y lanzó sus pertenencias al asiento del copiloto.

Se regodeó con el sonido suave que le siguió a la puesta en marcha del motor.

Gracias a su padre y la fortuna que eso significaba, había adquirido casi todo lo que tenía. Y ya le faltaba poco para terminar de pagárselo de vuelta.

Condujo a cien kilómetros por hora, agradeciendo, en cierta forma, a su turno, que le permitía viajar por la ciudad a una velocidad mayor de la permitida, cuando había menos tráfico, _si es que a aquello se le podía llamar menos tráfico_, se dijo observando las calles.

Llegó a su departamento, tiró las llaves al mismo recipiente donde la dejaba todos los días, aquél que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada y siguió hasta su majestuosa habitación. Colgó la chaqueta, se quitó los zapatos presuroso y luego los pantalones.

Se dirigió al equipo de música que tenía en su cuarto mientras se quitaba la camisa y la corbata.

Se tocó el cuello soltando un suspiro. Si no fuera porque su jefa le había obligado a abrocharse hasta el último botón, no tendría que soportar aquel sofocamiento que sentía cuando se la quitaba.

— _Y no es que me moleste, Edward. Claro que no... En la última semana el hospital ha estado atiborrado durante tus turnos. Te haría llevar máscara y gorro de no ser porque podrías demandarme debido a que es ilegal; atenta contra los derechos del trabajador, claro… y porque me quitarías la única entretención que tengo durante el día. _

Aquella mujer era tremendamente desfachatada. Le divertía su sentido del humor y, afortunadamente, sus palabras quedaban en eso, en bromas.

Así pues, debía abrocharse la camisa y subir su corbata para evitar que llegaran aún más pacientes que _no_ eran pacientes.

_No ha servido de mucho_. Pensó con desaliento.

Se paseó por el lugar sólo con aquellos bóxers de color rojo sangre que alguna vez le había regalado su hermana Alice.

_Es el nuevo rosa_. Le había dicho con una sonrisa cómplice._ Además_, había agregado con desinterés, _en la pretina dice Calvin Klein, eso les gusta a las chicas, la ropa interior cara. _

La sensación del aire acondicionado por su piel le agradaba lo suficiente como para que andar semi-desnudo por el lugar se hiciera una rutina cuando estaba solo.

Y de no ser porque dejaba los grandes ventanales desprovistos de las cortinas que descansaban a cada lado, se habría quitado la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo sin sentirse culpable. A pesar de que vivía a una gran altura, los edificios contiguos no estaban a demasiada distancia y los excelentes binoculares que tenía en algún lugar de la casa olvidados le habían indicado que no era aconsejable aquello de la total desnudez.

Luego de tomar una refrescante ducha con la música al volumen máximo posible volvió a cubrir su viril masculinidad con otros ajustados bóxers y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar un pote de pasta para uno y una bolsa de salsa de champiñones lista. Sólo había que calentar aquello y conseguiría el menú que se encargaría de quitarle el apetito casi monstruoso que llevaba desde que había salido de la cafetería del hospital, sin poder probar bocado.

_Debo aprender a_ _cocinar_, se dijo mientras dejaba el tenedor y la cuchara en la mesa. Se pasó la mano por el cabello mojado y se lo movió hacia atrás para evitar que le cubriera los ojos y pensó que ya estaba aburrido de repetirse aquello cada vez que comía en su departamento.

_Tal vez, deberías casarte ya._

Movió la cabeza levemente con una sonrisa tratando de que la frase de su madre se esfumara de su mente. Casado a los veintiséis. _Qué manera de arruinar mi perfecta vida_.

Jamás había conocido a una mujer a la que quisiera tanto como para pedirle su mano. Jamás había tenido una relación que hubiera durado más de un año.

Y al pensar en eso se dijo que no lo necesitaba.

Casi todas sus experiencias le habían convencido de que las mujeres lo querían por su gran atractivo o por su dinero.

Se apresuró a encender el equipo de música que se hallaba en su cocina sin recordar qué CD era el que había dejado la última vez que había comido en la ahí. Casi nunca lo hacía. La mayoría del tiempo se recostaba sobre el sillón de cuero largo que tenía en la sala y disfrutaba de la música y sus cenas rápidas y atrasadas, aletargado completamente. Más de alguna vez se había quedado dormido con el plato sobre su abdomen.

Edward Cullen lavó el plato y el tenedor. Tiró a la basura los dos envases que había vaciado al preparar su cena y apagó el equipo de música.

Pensó en ir a ejercitarse un poco pero al ya haberse duchado, y no estaba de humor para hacerlo de nuevo, se dijo que las pesas las dejaría para cuando tuviera el turno más temprano aquella semana.

Y sin más preámbulos se fue a dormir luego de pasar por el baño una última vez.

— No me importa en lo mínimo. No quiero saber qué—

Edward miró con los ojos como plato, como si aquella imagen se le presentara en cámara lenta, a la mujer que había hecho callar a Tanya e Irina, doctoras del área de cirugía coronaria y cardíaca. Casi deformó su rostro en una mueca de evidente asco al ver que su saliva salía disparada en todas direcciones mientras depositaba un dedo sobre sus labios. La saliva no le daba asco… era su aliento, el que desafortunadamente había sentido luego de las constantes insinuaciones de aquella mujer.

Al parecer las doctoras también se dieron cuenta y cesaron su discusión quedándose atónitas frente a Jane.

— Sus constantes chismes y cotorreos me tienen aburrida ¡Trabajen! — luego envió una mirada cargada de lujuria hacia Edward y se marchó presurosa.

— Se cree nuestra jefa.

Edward decidió ignorar la nueva cháchara que se había iniciado entre sus compañeras de trabajo y siguió moviendo las fichas de sus pacientes, mientras la encargada de recepción de la planta lo miraba de reojo cada dos segundos.

El doctor le dirigió una sonrisa educada cuando la descubrió mirándolo por quinta vez.

Se estaba tomando con humor las cosas aquella mañana.

Eran las nueve y había llegado hacía ya media hora a cumplir su turno en la clínica.

Estaba ordenando las fichas de los pacientes que tenía para aquél día mientras cantaba para él, a una intensidad muy baja como para ser oída.

Se distrajo mientras las ordenaba por horario y pudo ignorar las miradas de la recepcionista ahora que en su nuca, al haberse volteado para afirmar sus codos sobre el mesón.

— Hasta luego, Kate. Nos vemos a las dos — le sonrió una vez más y se metió en su consulta privada cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Por suerte nadie había tomado la primera hora de la mañana por lo que tenía media hora de ocio. Se dijo que iba a poner un poco de música en el equipo que descansaba en la esquina de la sala. Sí, tenía _bastantes_ equipos. Pero después de estirar las piernas un poco, pensó que estaba dejando al sedentarismo lentamente gobernar su vida y no estaba dispuesto a perder aquellos músculos que tanto le había costado mantener durante sus años de universidad.

Salió de su amplia oficina y cerró la puerta observando, sin ponerle real atención, la inscripción que tenía su nombre acompañado de la palabra cardiólogo.

Caminó por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas e inscripciones como la suya, evitando tropezar con médicos y pacientes, llegó hasta el ascensor y se encontró con Rosalie, una de las pocas amigas que tenía en el trabajo.

— Veo que resplandeces de alegría — comentó con cargada sensualidad.

— Veo que eres un metomentodo — bufó ella quitando aquella sonrisa — no sé cómo le haces para saber todo, Edward. En serio.

— Con esa expresión hasta Mike podría suponer acertadamente — respondió sintiéndose un poco culpable por burlarse del enfermero Newton.

— Calla. Haces que olvide su voz.

Edward sonrió divertido, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal sin mácula.

— ¿Y bien?

— A que ya sospechas todo y sólo me hablas para molestarme.

— Por supuesto que algo sospecho. Te ves bastante acalorada — afirmó alzando una ceja — Y no lo hago para molestarte, sólo tengo curiosidad.

Ella lanzó una carcajada suave. Y finalmente se bajaron en la segunda planta.

— Edward… ni por asomo podrías acertar de alguna forma.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que colindaba con el imponente ventanal que daba hacia el parque que se encontraba en el centro del hospital. Pidieron dos cafés y un pastel para dos.

— Comienzo a sospechar que no dices nada sólo para irritarme.

— ¡Dios! Pero qué impaciente…. Es sólo que hoy me llegó un paciente que estaba de lo más bueno, de esos que nunca esperas ver en tu consultorio, bueno, en mi consultorio — agregó divertida — y me dijo que no tenía ningún problema, luego de estar repantigado en el sofá un rato, observándome mientras yo le hacía preguntas en vano…

— ¿Y qué? ¿No me digas que ahora la clínica se te está llenando de bribones también…? — inquirió sin poder creérselo.

Si bien las chicas lo seguían en las horas de emergencia porque eran gratuitas, nunca había llegado alguien a la clínica a darle la lata. A Rose también le sucedía lo que a él, sólo que en menor grado, los hombres tenían un poco más de escrúpulos y vergüenza que las mujeres. Pero… ¿Alguien se había atrevido a pagar ochenta dólares sólo para ver a Rosalie?

Aquella mujer se había ganado la fama de indiferente y recatada, a pesar de su vestimenta que provocaba a cualquiera pero sin caer en vulgaridad.

¿Y algún tipejo se atrevía aún así a presentarse en su consulta privada, sin tener problema alguno?

Rosalie le había comentado que aquello lo consideraba una burla. Por eso, si tuviera actitud de marimacho, según ella misma le había comentado, habría sacado a patadas a cada uno de los mentirosos que iban a parar a emergencias en su turno, sólo para observarla.

Edward salió de su ensoñación.

— No, absolutamente no. Nunca me había ocurrido, por eso llegué a pensar que él sí tenía un problema, sólo que no quería decírmelo por vergüenza. A menudo sí me pasa eso.

— ¿Entonces sí tenía un problema?

— No, por supuesto que no.

Edward digirió aquellas palabras junto con la expresión de ella y no tuvo que preguntar dos veces para darse cuenta de que…

— ¡Te has acostado con él!

— No literalmente ya que en el sofá no cabíamos, tuvimos que—

El doctor soltó una risotada que hizo voltearse a varias personas.

— Cállate, maldición — murmuró entre dientes llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

—De todas las burradas que he escuchado en mi vida, ésta ha sido la más hilarante e increíble de todas.

Ella rodó los ojos, sonriendo un poco, a pesar de su irritación.

— Todavía no consigo comprender cómo es que soportas tu trabajo — murmuró él.

— Simple vocación.

— Claro. Como si ver penes todo el día fuera muy agradable.

— Te aseguro que no te molestaría ver vaginas todo el día.

Edward no contestó. Y Rosalie lo miró con una sonrisa petulante.

— ¿No hay más detalles acaso?

— Sólo que sus músculos eran tan grandes como los de aquél actor que te mostré en la película que vimos.

Él resopló sabiendo que aquella era la debilidad de su amiga.

— ¿Es por eso que te has enredado con él?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Casi chilló, golpeándolo en una pierna con uno de sus tacones.

Edward aulló de dolor.

— Destilaba sensualidad por cada poro y además sabía cómo utilizar las palabras exactas, cómo moverse, cada gesto, _Dios_. No podía dejarlo sin nada luego de que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en ir a la clínica ¿No? Y de todas formas, me invitó a cenar al _Cher_. Sabes que la comida saldrá más del doble de lo que le ha costado mi consulta — sonrió complacida mientras Edward se sobaba la pierna dolorida.

— ¿Puedo saber al menos el nombre del afortunado? — El doctor Cullen la miró con el ceño fruncido aún sintiendo las olas de dolor por el hueso de su pierna.

— Emmett. Y ya han pasado más de veinte minutos. Debo irme.

— Como yo — respondió él, tomando los vasos y el plato para luego tirarlos al recipiente de reciclaje de plásticos.

Se despidieron cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el ala de _Cardiología_ y Rosalie continuó su camino hasta la sexta planta de _Andrología y urología_.

Las horas transcurrieron como si fueran minutos para él. La mayoría de los pacientes llegaron a la hora, sin embargo tuvo un problema con una joven que llegó treinta minutos después de su turno y atrasó a todos los demás, que para mala suerte de ella, eran la mayoría ancianos y se tuvo que enfrentar a sus alegatos mientras el doctor Cullen trataba de calmar a todo el mundo.

A menudo las personas menores de cuarenta años que llegaban a la clínica llevaban consigo enfermedades congénitas y sólo por eso, se permitió que la muchacha pasara sin problemas a la hora que había llegado. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser para aquellos vivir con una enfermedad desde que tenían memoria.

Almorzó con Rosalie y Jasper, psicólogo clínico del ala de _Psicología y Psiquiatría I_, como hacía la mayoría de las veces y terminó las horas de clínica sin mayores atrasos por parte de sus pacientes.

En Emergencias se vio en la obligación de operar dos veces y en una ocasión volver a poner en su sitio un tabique nasal desviado por un golpe.

Afortunadamente, cuando tuvo que pasar por la sala de espera de Emergencias menores, para cumplir su último turno del día, pudo respirar más tranquilo al notar que no había veinte mujeres inclinadas en su asiento para captar el momento justo en que él entrara por aquella amplia entrada hacia la sala de espera de emergencias.

Sólo debía cumplir con dos horas los miércoles. Tendría tiempo de acudir al gimnasio y tal vez, ver un poco de televisión.

— ¿Y el agua de ipecacuana?

Edward observó a la anciana que se hallaba sentada en la camilla, observándolo con curiosidad. Reprimió un jadeo de desesperación y se agarró el cabello tratando de calmarse.

— Ya le he dicho que no. Que el agua de aquella hierba sólo serviría para hacerla vomitar nuevamente — respondió por quinta vez — Señora Hudson. No vuelva a tomar agua de esa hierba si siente dolor de estómago ¿Entendió?

— ¡Sí! ¿Cree que soy tonta? — vociferó la viejecita tambaleándose al bajar de la camilla.

— Bien. Venga conmigo. Le administrarán una pequeña dosis de propofol y después le recetaré un antiácido, ya que a juzgar por su descripción de quemazón luego de comer, lo más seguro es que tenga acidez estomacal. No había necesidad de tomar hierbas que la hacen vomitar — agregó más para él que para la señora que caminaba a su lado bufando enojada.

— ¡Se supone que las hierbas quitan el dolor! ¿¡Cómo carajo iba a saber que justo esa hierba me provocaría náuseas y vómitos?

Edward soltó una risilla histérica sin decir nada. La derivó hasta la enfermera más próxima que encontró y se libró de aquella testaruda y gritona mujer. No acostumbraba a ser así de irritante pero aquella era la mujer más insoportable que había conocido mientras llevaba trabajando allí.

A las ocho y diez se dispuso a subirse a su coche y a las ocho con once la retahíla de palabrotas que dirigió al aire se escuchó por todo el estacionamiento.

— ¡Joder!

— Será mejor que llames a la policía de inmediato.

— Por la jodida mierda de— Se calló abruptamente y siguió ignorando a Jasper que intentaba calmarlo — ¿¡Y qué mierda pasó con el jodido guardia!

— ¡Reporta el robo ya, Edward!

Casi le pegó a la oreja el móvil luego de haber marcado el número.

Edward gruñó la información que le pedían mientras caminaba de un lado para otro. Finalmente cortó con un escueto 'gracias' y se metió el teléfono al pantalón luego de haberse calmado un poco.

— No puedo creer que me hayan robado el coche.

— Tranquilo. Lo encontrarán, tiene GPS y no hay muchos de aquéllos, así que, ya sosiégate, Cullen.

Soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

— Vete, te regañarán.

— ¿Cómo te irás? Te llevaría pero mi turno acaba a la doce.

Edward se rió por primera vez, un sonido tenso y forzado.

— ¿Sabes que conozco el transporte público, no?

Jasper le respondió con un golpe juguetón en el hombro, se despidió y volvió al hospital después de haber sido llamado por un perturbado Edward.

Se marchó del centro médico caminando apresurado y airado por completo, pensando mil formas de matar a los ladrones de su preciado y costoso coche. _El que aún no terminaba de pagarle a su padre. _

Quiso seguir soltando maldiciones pero se abstuvo al ver que la gente a su alrededor lo miraba más que a otros, como siempre le sucedía. Compuso su rostro en una mueca pasiva, para evitar malos pensamientos y siguió caminando hasta la esquina abarrotada de gente que esperaba taxis.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, con impotencia.

Había sentido placer, como siempre lo sentía todos los miércoles, ya que era el único día que podía llegar temprano a su departamento. Y ahora estaba completamente jodido.

Llegaría como mínimo a las diez a su casa.

Se movió inquieto detrás del gentío que no hacía sino aumentar con el paso de los segundos.

Miró los taxis que llegaban y se iban y luego observó la siguiente esquina a la lejanía.

Luego de debatir internamente qué era lo mejor, se dispuso a caminar rogando porque no fuera la decisión equivocada.

Llegó casi corriendo y se paró detrás de la cortísima fila que subía al M103. Respiró agradecido de que al menos no se hubiera equivocado en si debía subir al autobús o a un taxi que seguramente habría demorado dos horas en tomar.

Eso habría sido la jodida guinda del pastel de mierda que le había tocado aquél día.

Se movió entre la gente que se empujaba para tomar los asientos vacíos. Y se paró en el lugar más vacío que encontró en el reducido pasillo.

Observó su reloj lamentándose y después alzó el rostro justo para ver a una mujer que casi lo desvestía con la mirada.

La ignoró por completo y más tarde se dio cuenta de que hasta los hombres lo miraban, sin embargo lo hacían con recelo y desconcierto.

Pensó que tal vez se le había olvidado quitarse el estetoscopio o algo. Después siguió la mirada de uno que estaba sentado a su lado y su vista se topó en el reloj que le había regalado Alice.

Le bastaron unos pocos segundos para darse cuenta de que era el único en el autobús con traje de marca y maleta de cuero.

Cuando el semáforo estuvo en rojo aprovechó de aflojarse la corbata y desabrochar los primeros tres botones de su camisa, dejando entrever aquél vello rojizo de su pecho.

Frunció el ceño levemente cuando su vista periférica captó a una señora observándolo más de la cuenta y suspirando de vez en cuando.

_Aquél sería un viaje largo_.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la situación continuaba casi igual. Sólo la mayoría de los hombres habían dejado de observarlo por el rabillo del ojo. La mayoría de mujeres se limitaba a observarlo sin pudor y el resto de reojo.

El autobús se fue vaciando a medida que avanzaba y finalmente pudo sentarse cuando encontró un asiento libre. Estuvo ahí dos segundos y se paró por voluntad propia para cederle el asiento a una chiquilla que caminaba lentamente y agarrándose de todo lo que encontraba.

No se dio cuenta cuando algunos de los hombres que viajaban sentados bufaron ante su accionar.

La muchacha murmuró un _gracias_ sin siquiera alzar la vista y se sentó con cuidado mientras el vehículo se movía con ímpetu de vez en cuando.

Edward sujetó con fuerza el mango, intentando por todos los medios no caerse, aferrado a su maleta.

Sólo tuvo que esperar hasta la próxima esquina para poder sentarse frente al asiento que había ocupado antes.

Subieron algunos pasajeros, aunque al haber bajado más, quedaron sólo unos pocos de pie.

Edward suspiró sintiendo el sofocamiento que le estaba provocando el hombre que iba parado a su lado, casi rozándolo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que odiaba viajar en autobús y que odiaba a los delincuentes que habían tomado su coche.

_Su coche_. Se repitió en su mente. Sintió ira nuevamente, deseando la velocidad y el viento que se colaba por las ventanas de su deportivo mientras conducía a su casa.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse nuevamente. Casi lo logró recordando cuando Alice le sacaba de un manotazo la mano que se llevaba a su nariz cuando estaba irritado. Sólo casi ya que el hombre que iba a su lado le pegó con el codo y ni siquiera se dignó a ofrecerle una disculpa. Sólo lo observó con antipatía, de arriba abajo ¡Cómo si tuviera la culpa de que fuera un fracasado y no pudiera llevar trajes caros cómo él!

Resopló con hastío y volvió a cerrar los ojos alzando la cabeza hasta que su cabello tocó el asiento totalmente.

Se mantuvo así por un momento y abrió los ojos para ver el techo del autobús.

Bajó la cabeza con lentitud y sus ojos por primera vez se toparon con la persona sentada frente a él.

Se le despejó la mente de inmediato, olvidándose de la furia que sentía hacía algunos segundos, sintiendo cómo las arrugas de su frente se estiraban de a poco.

La chiquilla a la que le había cedido el asiento.

No había tenido la oportunidad de observar su rostro, pero ahora lo podía ver con total claridad ya que afortunadamente ella no lo miraba como el resto en aquel reducido espacio.

Su pálido rostro de corazón estaba dentro de los cánones de lo que se consideraba normal y aún así sentía una fuerza aplastante que lo obligaba a mantener sus ojos en ella.

Su presencia en cualquier lugar atiborrado habría sido ignorada por cualquier persona, era pequeña, delgada y su postura indicaba todo menos desplante. Su sola imagen podía definir la palabra _timidez_ o _retraimiento_.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que le permitía observar aquellos amplios párpados casi transparentes sin necesidad de hacerlo a escondidas.

Su cabello castaño caía en ondas sobre sus hundidos hombros y sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas recogidas en el asiento.

Edward pudo percatarse de que iba escuchando música y de que sonreía levemente. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Se sorprendió cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo observándola. Y no obtuvo respuesta cuando se preguntó el por qué.

Simplemente siguió contemplando sus femeninos rasgos, oyendo el torbellino de pensamientos en su mente, recordando cuántas veces había rechazado invitaciones y proposiciones de chicas muy jóvenes y ni siquiera se había sentido muy culpable.

_¿Cuántos años debía tener aquella muchacha?_

A juzgar por sus sencillas ropas y aquel informal bolso, no debía pasar de los diecisiete, pensó con desaliento. La diferencia de edad para él era abrumante.

De pronto se vio atrapado por un par de ojos cafés. Y con sorpresa estuvo a punto de tocarse el pecho porque apenas ella lo miró por casualidad al abrir sus ojos, su corazón latió desbocado.

Desconcertado siguió oyendo sus latidos sin dejar de mirar a la chica que ahora también lo miraba a él, con asombro.

Su rostro se enrojeció completamente y ella desvió la mirada. Edward podía palpar su incomodidad.

No sintió nada aparte de su corazón martillearle en los oídos cuando se vio descubierto.

Aunque aquello era algo. Algo _grande_.

La chica se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente, de reojo, pero lo lamentó al verse atrapada por la intensidad de la mirada del doctor.

Casi podía sentir la presión que aquellos ojos del color de la esmeralda ejercían sobre ella.

Se sintió confusa y acalorada. Y aterrada. Aunque se dijo que no tenía por qué estarlo, aquél hombre tenía toda la pinta de _'hombre de negocios importantísimo y adinerado'_.

Observó con lentitud y tratando de que él no se diera cuenta, sus zapatos brillantes y aquellos pantalones que se apegaban a sus piernas. Continuó por la chaqueta desabrochada, la camisa blanca inmaculada y la corbata delgada de color carmesí.

Sintió la contrariedad apoderarse de ella cuando vio que su camisa y corbatas lucían totalmente desordenadas sobre su pecho donde podía ver una leve capa de vellos como el color de su cabello rojizo.

Se mordió el labio completamente cuando observó su cuello y su mandíbula sorprendentemente cuadrada. Y desvió la mirada nuevamente, evitando centrarse en aquel rostro de una belleza abrumadora.

Porque no sólo se había sonrojado por haberlo descubierto escrutándola con interés, sino que la gracia de su rostro la había dejado perpleja y avergonzada.

Los hombres no solían mirarla como él lo estaba haciendo. Muchísimo menos aquellos como aquel imponente y a simple vista magnate hombre.

Apretó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y apoyó la mejilla sobre sus rodillas. Aunque aquella curiosidad que la caracterizaba no le permitió seguir ignorándolo.

Volvió a observarlo con ganas, llevándose una mano hacia el cabello que le cayó sobre la mejilla derecha.

Se sonrojó nuevamente y se le acaloró el cuerpo cuando se percató de los ojos verdosos del hombre sentado frente a ella. No abandonaban su labor ni por un segundo.

Su desfachatez le causó un revuelo en el estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

Se imaginó a ella misma en otra realidad. Donde tenía la personalidad de Jessica, una de sus compañeras de la universidad. Y entonces se paraba con agallas y se acercaba con lentitud al masculino hombre frente a ella y lo besaba con ganas sin decir nada. Sin preámbulos ni contemplaciones.

_Pero aquello jamás iba a suceder_, se dijo mientras observaba los labios pálidos de él.

Observó cada parte de la cara y volvió a fijarse en sus ojos.

Alicaída, dejó de mirarlo para cerrar los ojos y tratar de olvidarse de que había ocurrido ese extraño intercambio de miradas.

Seguramente le recordaba a alguien o había alguna otra explicación completamente racional, contraria a la que ella creía creer, para que él la estuviera mirando con tanto detenimiento.

Se amedrentó por su porte cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos por un segundo y al final, se convenció de que debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones aún cuando él la estuviera escrutando de aquella forma.

_Debes dejar de leer tanta comedia romántica, Bella Swan._

Se concentró en escuchar el piano, subió el volumen al máximo y tamborileó los dedos en su rodilla, hundiéndose lo más posible en su asiento.

Edward Cullen frunció el ceño cuando percibió la mueca de desconsuelo que cruzó por un milisegundo el rostro de la chica.

Un repentino deseo casi irrefrenable de abrazarla le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando ella agachó más la cabeza y dejó de mirarlo definitivamente.

Su sola imagen le daba la sensación de estar mirando a un desamparado chico de la calle.

Como si alguien hubiera roto una burbuja, volvió a la realidad y fue consciente de que iba en un autobús y de que su coche había sido robado, echó un vistazo alarmado por la ventana.

Respiró levemente cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que pararse porque ya habían pasado al menos cuarenta minutos desde que se había subido a aquel mugroso medio de transporte, y porque debía bajarse ya que su edificio estaba a una cuadra del semáforo donde estaban detenidos.

Tomó con fuerza su maletín y antes de comenzar a caminar miró por última vez a aquella chica, que al detectar movimiento frente a ella también miró con curiosidad hacia arriba.

Edward miró sus ojos castaños y grandes antes de voltearse y caminar hasta la puerta del medio. Oprimió el botón y ésta se abrió cuando el vehículo se detuvo.

Miró hacia las escaleras y si no hubiera sido porque sus reflejos eran excepcionales, se hubiera ido de frente al piso cuando se dio cuenta de que detrás de sus pies había otro par pequeño.

Aquellas zapatillas las había visto con anterioridad.

Se le escapó una sonrisa y cuando estuvo en la acera se volteó rápidamente y alzó la mano dejándola suspendida en el aire.

Bella se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta pero atinó a posar su mano sobre la de él y terminar de bajar la escalera.

Parados sobre una superficie plana, la diferencia de estatura era abrumadora. Ni siquiera al hombro le llegaba ella.

A Edward se le apretó la garganta al pensarlo, sin embargo, aquello pasó al olvido cuando oyó a la chica.

— Gracias, señor — musitó echándose el bolso a la espalda.

— De nada — respondió incapaz en pensar nada más.

Estuvo casi seguro de que ella se había sonrojado nuevamente, aunque no lo podía decir con certeza ya que la oscuridad de la noche le impedía verla con claridad.

La chiquilla se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia los edificios más antiguos de la calle.

Él la observó hasta que entró a lo que parecía ser una pequeña pensión y luego cruzó la calle opuesta para entrar al recinto por el portón de peatones. El guardia lo miró mientras él introducía la tarjeta para poder abrir.

— ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Es usted? ¡Creí que había salido en coche!

— Un infortunio. Me lo han robado — respondió sin que aquello le afectara mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Él pequeño hombre pareció atónito.

—P-Pero… su a-auto.

— Sí, era un buen carro — murmuró caminando — Lo veo mañana, Mark, buenas noches.

Más tarde aquella noche cuando se disponía a dormir y tratar de olvidar aquellos angustiosos ojos cafés, recibió una llamada de Rose.

— Puedo ir a buscarte, Edward.

— No es necesario. Tú y Jasper están convencidos de que no puedo moverme sin el coche, tengo piernas y tarjeta para el servicio público ¿Sabías?

Ella se carcajeó.

— Tan sólo estaba siendo amable.

— No te preocupes. Llegaré a la hora y a salvo. Si es que no me roban en el autobús, claro…

— Exagerado, ni que fueras a un gueto, Cullen.

Él sonrió y luego de desearle buenas noches, cortó.

Se negaba a pensar que había rechazado la oferta de su amiga por la esperanza de volver a ver a la castaña al día siguiente y luego de dar mil vueltas en la cama se durmió.

Al despertar se duchó con sus pensamientos fijos en el par de ojos castaños, odiándose por eso, se sintió como un estúpido, como un adolescente desviviéndose por una chica.

Se preparó un café y se quemó la lengua debido su impaciencia por salir a….

_Maldición_.

Agarró sus pertenencias y se negó a terminar la oración que estaba pensando.

Salió al frío de la calle y tuve suerte al atrapar un taxi que iba pasando por fuera del edificio.

El día pasó sin muchas novedades para Edward… aunque….

Pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, que se estaba volviendo loco, tal vez, o que el cansancio y el dolor en sus músculos luego de haber hecho pesas el día anterior le estaban pasando factura peligrosamente.

Porque cuando estaba en emergencias mayores, a las cinco de la tarde volvió a ver aquél rostro con forma de corazón. Y pensó que se lo estaba imaginando.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error. Porque en su mente no la habría imaginado con aquella cara retorcida de dolor.

Caminó rápidamente ignorando con quién estaba hablando y llegó a su lado, convenciéndose finalmente de que no era una fantasía.

La chiquilla caminaba agarrándose una muñeca con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y a su lado iba un técnico sosteniéndole el brazo sin daño.

Le indicó al hombre con un dedo y en silencio que lo siguiera.

Se metió a una de las tantas salas intercomunicadas de emergencia que había en la primera planta y el técnico depositó a la chica en una camilla provocando un quejido por parte de ella. El hombre se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Edward caminó entre las enfermeras y doctores que se acopiaban de vez en cuando, buscando lo necesario para tratar a los heridos, y llegó hasta el depósito que buscaba.

— Ten. Para el dolor — le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado. Más tarde se reprendió por haberla tuteado, jamás hacía eso con sus pacientes, por muy jóvenes que fueran.

Finalmente ella lo miró con cierta fascinación por el sonido de su voz y su rostro se descompuso evidentemente cuando reconoció al hombre que la miraba nuevamente con aquella intensidad que tanto había extrañado.

— U-usted es… — atinó a decir con voz rasposa, se avergonzó ante el sonido y se calló de inmediato.

— Edward Cullen — respondió él con una sonrisa, obviando la respuesta real de aquella pregunta, sintiendo la necesidad de que ella supiera su nombre — ahora, toma la pastilla — le tendió un vaso con agua y ella lo recibió soltando su muñeca con el mayor cuidado posible.

Soltó un audible quejido provocando la alteración del médico.

— Permíteme.

Tomó su pequeña diáfana mano, admirando su suavidad y claridad. La movió con sumo cuidado dándose cuenta de que le faltaba piel en la palma y tenía resquicios de sangre.

— ¿Una caída?

— Me tropecé con mis propios pies y me arañé con el cemento — murmuró sintiéndose una tonta, con los cachetes colorados.

Edward estuvo a punto de acariciarle aquella porción de piel rosada, en cambio, se dedicó a desinfectarle la herida con suavidad.

— ¿Sucede muy a menudo? — inquirió luego de unos minutos en silencio, levantó el rostro alcanzando a ver sus ojos antes de que ella mirara hacia otro lado.

— Siempre. Sólo que nunca había sido tan grave y la enfermería de la universidad bastaba.

La palabra universidad se repitió en los pensamientos del doctor, sintiendo una inusitada felicidad. No iba al instituto como había pensando.

— El radio está fracturado — admitió recorriendo, casi sin tocarla, la parte del antebrazo más cercana a la muñeca — se llama fractura de colles y sólo hace falta una radiografía para confirmar el diagnóstico. Es leve, ya que no hay mayor desplazamiento, unas cuantas semanas de yeso y un buen cuidado bastarán.

Ella lo observó con admiración mientras él seguía tocándola. Sintió una intensa atracción hacia el masculino hombre parado a menos de un metro de ella.

Su aroma la aturdía por completo.

_Edward._

Murmuró el nombre en sus pensamientos, sin necesidad de usar la palabra _señor_ que ella misma se había impuesto. Porque si bien era mayor que ella, no era viejo, sus rasgos eran aún jóvenes.

— Tengo que llenar tu ficha — informó el doctor, alejando de ella aquel aturdidor deseo de tocarlo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que podría saber su nombre y no tendría que hacerle saber cuánto lo deseaba. Era una exigencia del hospital.

— Bella Swan — murmuró la muchacha luego de que él se lo preguntara.

— ¿Es ése tu nombre?

— Isabella — respondió de mala gana a lo que el doctor rió levemente.

Escribió el motivo de la consulta y se detuvo expectante esperando a que respondiera cuando le preguntó su edad.

— ¿Veintidós?

Ella frunció el ceño cuando Edward le preguntó aquello con desconcierto y desconfianza.

— Veintidós — afirmó esperando a que la frente del hombre volviera a ser la superficie lisa que solía ser.

Edward se repuso, carraspeando un poco avergonzado.

— Siempre me ocurre.

Él la miró comprensivamente.

— Pareces de diecisiete — murmuró mientras seguía con su tarea de escribir.

Bella se encogió en la camilla, apabullada, sintiéndose muy poca cosa.

Edward se dio cuenta por su expresión y la culpabilidad lo invadió lentamente.

— Ven conmigo, Bella — sin saber cómo disculparse le ofreció su mano y ella se acercó con cuidado, la puso sobre su espalda baja y la guió hasta la sala de radiografía.

— Yo vuelvo en seguida. El radiólogo te ayudará.

Sonrió rápidamente y se marchó apresurado.

Salió de la sala de emergencias rogando por un poco de aire fresco. Se tropezó en el camino con Rosalie que lo observó con una ceja alzada.

— Pareces alterado…

— No sabes cuánto — respondió agarrándose el cabello con la mano izquierda, posando la otra sobre su cadera — Dios…

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Se te ha lanzado alguien encima? — preguntó la rubia con humor.

— Todo lo contrario — soltó sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía. Ella lo observó interrogante.

— ¿Te lanzaste sobre alguna chica?

— ¡No! — respondió alzando la voz levemente. Comenzaba a enfadarse y no tenía motivo para ello.

Deseó ardientemente que Bella fuera una de aquellas chicas que lo seguían para pedirle citas, aunque probablemente la habría rechazado por eso mismo, porque odiaba que lo hostigaran.

Deseó poder saber lo que pensaba, porque se le hacía extremadamente difícil el comportarse como lo hacía usualmente estando alrededor de ella.

— Me resulta difícil comprenderte, Edward. Y si no fuera porque nunca te he visto detrás de una mujer, diría que ahora mismo está pasando.

Él se removió inquieto, completamente mudo. Rosalie abrió la boca, formando una 'o' y Edward arrancó del lugar dejándola estática y con una sonrisilla de altanería por haber adivinado lo que le sucedía.

Entró nervioso en la sala de emergencias y se dirigió a radiología.

Bella lo observó con el corazón martillándole en los oídos. Estaba ávida por saber de él, pero lamentablemente no era posible, quería saber cuántos años tenía, lo sentía como una necesidad desquiciante, pero como siempre, su timidez no le permitía conseguir lo que quería.

— Te enyesaré el brazo y… estarás lista para irte — pronunció las palabras con lentitud y desánimo.

Se negó a entregarla a una enfermera para que fuera vendada, aunque hizo lo posible para que Bella no se diera cuenta. Sentía la anhelante necesidad de aprovechar los últimos minutos que ella estaría en el centro médico.

— ¿P-puedo preguntarle… a-algo? — musitó Bella luego de que Edward la presionara por unos segundos para que le dijera lo que quería decirle.

_Anda, tu rostro te delata, sé que quieres decir algo. _Le había dicho.

— Por supuesto — respondió con una sonrisa — aunque…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó asustada.

— Primero deberías dejar de decirme señor, no soy mucho más viejo que tú, sólo tengo veintiséis.

Bella se mordió el labio alegre cuando se enteró de aquello que llevaba ansiando saber. Y se sintió un poco más valiente cuando intercambiaron miradas y él sonreía.

— ¿Por qué… — vaciló — ibas en autobús? Digo… debes tener un coche — terminó murmurando avergonzada ante la alusión al tema, recordando su mirada.

— Sí, uno muy bueno. Uno robado — confesó con un ápice de molestia.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Edward siguió acomodando el yeso sin decir nada, sintiendo los ojos de la castaña sobre él.

Bella no supo qué decir. Se quejó cuando sintió una punzada en la muñeca y Edward se disculpó con vehemencia.

— ¿Qué estudias?

— Literatura inglesa.

— Eso debe ser muy interesante y… distinto.

Bella rió.

— Bastante distinto a medicina, sí. Pensé en ser doctora, pero… tengo problemas con la sangre y… lo asqueroso — agregó arrugando la nariz — admiro a los doctores por soportar aquello.

— Así que me admiras — respondió Edward con diversión. Le pareció adorable el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha y no se abstuvo de pasar el dedo índice por su rostro.

Bella aguantó la respiración mirando los rasgos del hombre, sintiéndose como una esponja. Su vista, irremediablemente, se ancló en los labios de él.

— Vaya — exclamó Edward — te he manchado con yeso, lo siento — agregó parpadeando para quitarse la imagen de Bella sonrosada — Terminé — anunció abatido, dejando prolijo el pequeño yeso en su muñeca. Se lavó las manos con rapidez y tomó una toalla desechable — espera un segundo.

Llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Bella y le limpió el yeso que había dejado ahí. Se demoró más de lo debido, contemplando cada porción de su rostro.

Sintió la mano de Bella, al lado de la suya, la que tenía apoyada en la camilla y miró hacia abajo.

— Estás temblando — musitó pasmado.

Ella se hundió en su lugar, alejando su mano temblorosa, rogando porque su corazón no fuera escuchado por Edward, aunque sabía que aquello era imposible.

Y él no pudo resistirse ante su postura encorvada, se sintió casi desfallecer cuando abrazó aquellos escuálidos hombros de la chica. Ella se envaró casi al instante, sin saber cómo proceder. La lógica le decía que le devolviera el abrazo, pero al pensarlo un poco más, se dio cuenta de que todo en cuanto a Edward no era lógico.

Partiendo por cómo se habían conocido.

Estuvo a punto de tocar la amplia espalda del doctor cuando él se alejó de ella y con él se llevó el olor de su cabello y el de su cuello.

— Lo siento, no sé qué estaba pensando — se disculpó con torpeza.

¡Por Dios! ¡Parecía un chiquillo! ¡Jamás se había comportado así desde la secundaria!

Y tal vez fue por eso mismo, porque ya había hecho una locura, se apresuró a cometer otra.

Deslizó una mano por debajo de su oreja y besó los labios de Bella, con la dulzura que pensó que ella se merecía.

Bella movió los suyos con lentitud y pánico, al ritmo de los labios de Edward.

Llevó su trepidante mano hasta el mentón de Edward y la dejó algunos segundos, tomó pequeños mechones de su cabello y se maldijo por ser tan torpe y no poder usar la otra mano.

Se alejaron vacilantes sin decir nada. Edward se disponía a hablar cuando un joven rubio entró apresuradamente a la sala.

— ¡Aquí estás, maldición! Llevo buscándote por medio hospital.

Bella se sonrojó y bajó el rostro. Edward lo mató con la mirada.

Jasper se calló y al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre ellos dijo un atolondrado _lo lamento_ antes de seguir hablando.

— La policía encontró tu coche, a salvo. Están esperando afuera el hospital para que vayas a dejar constancia de que lo has recibido.

Jasper se retiró de la sala y Edward lo siguió. Se dio media vuelta y observó a la muchacha que se agarraba el yeso ausentemente.

— Espera un momento, por favor — suplicó dejándola sola.

Isabella se bajó de la camilla, moviéndose por el lugar con nerviosismo.

¡¿Pero qué acababa de hacer? Se dijo mientras la abrumaba la realidad.

Le tiritaba el cuerpo y no podía pensar con claridad.

Recordó con desconcierto la noche anterior, mientras rodaba en su pequeña cama tratando de olvidar al hombre del autobús, tratando de eliminar las fantasías que se iban plantando en su mente, una tras otra.

Sin embargo, no había imaginado que sucedería en serio, eso que tanto anhelaba y creía que nunca iba a conseguir; atraer su atención.

Con desaliento se sentó en la camilla nuevamente, tratando de encontrar alguna razón por la que él la hubiera besado. No tenía sentido alguno.

Se paró y salió hasta llegar a la sala de emergencias. Quizá podría escapar y hacer como que aquello no había sucedido. Como una cobarde.

Vislumbró a Edward cuando pretendía salir y se escondió tras un pilar.

Venía sonriendo. Seguramente por haber recuperado su carísimo coche, se dijo. Porque definitivamente era carísimo, sólo había que mirar a aquel hombre y al instante cualquiera se daría cuenta de que era exitoso y adinerado. Ese aura que lo rodeaba intimidaba a cualquiera.

Guió sus ojos hasta la mujer que lo acompañaba, también reía, juntos parecían la pareja perfecta, de ensueño.

Por primera vez sintió envidia de alguna mujer, porque ella era perfecta, con su cabellera platinada, sus largas piernas, si estrecha cintura.

Se volteó, y quiso pasar desapercibida cuando ellos iban a casi tres metros de ella, pero no lo consiguió.

— Bella.

Se tensó al oír su voz. Tuvo que enfrentarlo, no podía darle la espalda toda la tarde…

— Doctor Cullen — murmuró sujetándose el brazo.

— Buenas tardes. Soy la doctora Hale — la mujer le sonrió con calidez y le fue imposible ignorar su mano extendida. También le sonrió con dificultad diciendo su nombre.

— Bien, Edward, nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Rosalie le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y Edward reprimió las ganas de gritarle un improperio por su inoportunidad.

— Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras — le recordó con afabilidad, agarrando su pequeño brazo, guiándola hasta los asientos de la sala de emergencias.

— Ya me estaba sofocando en ese lugar — respondió enfrentando sus ojos, casi con insolencia al recordar el guiño de la rubia.

— Bien. Ya que tengo coche nuevamente, te llevaré hasta tu casa.

— ¡No! — Chilló, atormentada ante la idea de que él viera donde vivía — me refiero a que… bueno, estás trabajando, yo puedo irme… sola.

— Ya me encargué de mi turno, no te preocupes. Vamos.

Se quedó en silencio amedrentada, porque su tono de voz era tan autoritario como atrayente.

Ella lo siguió en silencio, mirando lo lleno que estaba el lugar, con gente corriendo de un lugar para otro.

Se quedó estupefacta cuando Edward abrió la puerta del coche más lujoso que había afuera del hospital.

No encontró las palabras para describir la sensación que le recorrió la espina al pensar cuan diferentes eran ellos dos.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió la risa de Edward.

— Podría esperar toda la noche a que subas.

Se disculpó avergonzada y se subió al coche. Edward cerró su puerta y en menos de tres segundos estuvo sentado a su lado.

— Vaya… coche que tienes — dijo tratando de romper el silencio que tanto le incomodaba — dijiste que tenías un _buen_ coche — recordó con humor.

— Es un buen coche — dijo acariciando el salpicadero.

Bella rió como no lo había hecho en todo el día.

— No consigo entender el amor de los hombres hacia los coches.

— No hay nada como un buen coche — respondió él mientras ponía algo de música.

Bella, al escuchar la melodía se sorprendió. No porque a él le gustara ese tipo de música, de un doctor tan refinado como él no podía esperar menos, sino porque aquella coincidencia era tan extraña como ir en su auto y que la hubiera besado y la aparente no alusión a ello.

— Me gusta este jazz — murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Edward abrió la boca intrigado por los gustos musicales de la chica. Inusual en alguien con sus años. La cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez la podría ofender nuevamente al mostrar su desconcierto, como lo había hecho con su edad. En cambio, lo observó sonriendo cálidamente aunque ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Bella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. La voz de él rompiendo su burbuja, su mundo lleno de fantasías, aquél que comenzaba siempre que oía música, no cualquier música. Aquella que idolatraba, que amaba.

Con un espasmo de terror se dio cuenta de que estaban estacionados afuera de la pensión donde vivía.

— ¿C-cómo…? — Se trabó con su propia lengua, encogiéndose en el asiento — ¿Cómo sabías… dónde vivo? — escupió la última palabra con un odio inimaginable.

Su plan, aquél en el que Edward debía dejarla lo más alejada posible de su lugar de residencia, se había ido por una cañería ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que él sabría dónde vivía? Se maldijo mil veces por no haber abierto los ojos antes.

Él se encogió de hombros sin responder aunque ella supo de inmediato la respuesta. Maldijo haberse subido justo en el mismo mugriento autobús que él…

Tragó con angustia y observó la mano de Edward vacilar en el aire. Finalmente se posó en su mejilla sonrojada como si fuera una pluma.

— Sé que… no eres igual a las demás chicas que he conocido — murmuró observando aquellos grandes ojos cafés — Eres tan frágil. Tan… pequeña.

El corazón de Bella Swan latió con fuerza y seguía incrementando su velocidad a medida que Edward acariciaba su rostro y su cuello con la máxima suavidad posible.

— Lo siento — dijo sorprendido y avergonzado — Debes pensar que tengo algún problema mental… — admitió con diversión, para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

Ella negó moviendo la cabeza con arrebato y luego sonrió débilmente.

— Nadie… me había dicho nada parecido — admitió colorada, sintiendo que aún estaba en su cama, soñando con amores imposibles, y atrasada para ir a la universidad.

— Deben ser unos tontos, entonces.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— Soy tan — se detuvo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y continuó: — normal ¿Por qué alguien debería interesarse en mí?

Él observó su rostro afligido y se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio.

— Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes — dijo con un poco de rabia por sus palabras — Y hablas tonterías.

— ¡No son tonterías! — exclamó sombría.

— ¿Acaso debería demostrártelo? ¿No te es suficiente con lo que te he dicho? — inquirió empleando aquel don de la persuasión que le había servido en más de una ocasión.

Ella tartamudeó un par de veces. Sólo hasta que él se arrojó a sus labios una vez más. Sin embargo, se permitió usar la mano buena y apegarse cuanto pudo a su pecho, sintiendo el magnífico aroma que parecía emanar de cada parte de su masculino cuerpo.

Sintió que una vez más su cuerpo cambiaba de estado para quedarse en aquél gelatinoso, cuando Edward la apretó más hacia él y la sentó en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas, a cada lado de sus caderas. Ignoró el volante en su espalda, concentrándose en sentir a Edward adherido a su pecho.

Sintió un éxtasis desconocido para ella, al darse cuenta de la real situación.

Siempre había imaginado que algún chico lindo mostraba interés hacia ella, pero aquello traspasaba los límites con creces.

Aquel chico no era lindo ¡Aquél no era un chico!

Era un hombre… y el más atrayente que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer ¡No! ¡Qué va! Atrayente no era una palabra para describirlo. Más allá de lo humanamente hermoso. Aquella frase servía, aunque aún no alcanzaba para describir su belleza masculina, su porte perfecto.

Bella se alejó de él jadeante, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas.

Edward se rió encantado ante su aspecto.

— Tal vez me inspiré mucho en el beso — dijo con desfachatez, sin un ápice de cansancio.

— N-no todos tenemos la capacidad de aguantar la respiración por un minuto — rezongó mordaz — O tal vez tengas bastante experiencia — agregó en un susurro.

Edward se carcajeó al escuchar.

— ¿Cómo va tu muñeca?

— Bien — respondió con simpleza, frunciendo el ceño ante el cambio de tema tan drástico de Edward — ¿Y hablando de las chicas…? — no tenía derecho para nada al preguntarle sobre ello pero la curiosidad la estaba consumiendo.

Él volvió a reírse con ganas.

—… puede que haya tenido algunas admiradoras… nada importante, y Rosalie no fue una de ellas— acarició su cabello, moviéndolo hacia atrás para observar su diáfano cuello.

— Algunas… — repitió con sorna — Apuesto a que han sido más de algunas — después suspiró con una sonrisa. Trató de sentarse nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto, Edward se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué haces? — inquirió con un tonillo escandalizado. Se abrazó al delgado cuerpo de Bella, apoyando su rostro en el cuello, sintiendo el irresistible aroma de la chica.

— Pretendo bajarme de tu coche, para irme a… mi casa.

— ¡No! — Se apresuró a responder — Recoge tus cosas si tienes que estudiar, vamos a mi casa.

— ¿E-estás bromeando?

— No — respondió — Por supuesto — besó sus labios fugazmente — que no — y volvió a besarla.

Huraña y pasmada corrió hasta la posada, sacó los pocos libros que tenía en su escritorio y recordó con irritación que todo lo demás había quedado en la universidad.

Condujo dos cuadras y se metió a un estacionamiento amplio, saludando al guardia.

— ¡Qué bien, señor Cullen! ¡Ha recuperado su coche!

— No sé que habría hecho de lo contrario — respondió muy ufano, acariciando el volante. Bella rodó los ojos y se despidió tímida del anciano.

Edward llevó sus libros y tomó su mano, guiándola hasta la recepción. Bella entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose incómoda ante tanta distinción.

— Qué bonito — murmuró con tono neutro.

Debió imaginarse que vivía en un lugar como ese. Volvió a sentir esa abrumadora sensación de incomodidad.

Edward la metió al ascensor y se dispuso a besarla nuevamente. Era imposible resistirse a él. Le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si aquello no fuera completamente extraño.

— Otra vez con lo de ahogarme — repuso con burla.

— Entonces ya no te besaré más — respondió él ultrajado.

— ¡No! Quiero decir… bueno… eh.

Edward se burló, presuntuoso. Abrazándola por detrás.

— Aún no comprendo — admitió ella, dejando de lado la vergüenza que había sentido unos segundos atrás — Cómo se me hace tan fácil estar contigo. Quiero decir… he hablado con tal incoherencia cuando estoy con chicos lindos que… bueno, se van luego de darse cuenta de que soy una rarita.

Se sonrojó intensamente luego de su confesión.

— Otros chicos lindos — murmuró Edward, pensativo.

— Nunca tan lindos como tú…C-claro — Se le revolvió el estómago cuando dijo aquello, golpeándose mentalmente al no pensar antes de hablar.

Él le respondió, besando su rostro, su cuello, debajo de su oreja.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Vives en el piso ochenta?

— En el quince.

Edward pasó la mano por el yeso de Bella.

— Te haré el primer recuerdo — anunció muy sonriente — para que lo vea todo el mundo.

Se le volvió a revolver el estómago cuando se imaginó la cara de Alice. Y como si hubiera sido algo telepático, sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿Alice?

— _¡¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha sido muy grave? _

Sintió que Edward murmuraba algo sobre su mejilla, pero lo ignoró.

— No, sólo una pequeña fractura. Por suerte me ha enyesado el mejor doctor del hospital.

— _¡No me han dejado salir de la universidad!_ _Este viejo gordo y bigotudo ¡Ya verá!_

— Calma, mujer. Ya tengo que colgar — dijo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

— _¿Por qué? — inquirió Alice, bufando — ¿No quieres que vaya a acompañarte? Ya terminaron las clases, recién, lo sabes… Además, podríamos ir al centro comercial y… _

Edward se carcajeó sonoramente, mientras caminaba abrazando a Bella por detrás, como iba en el ascensor. Ella frunció el ceño, haciéndolo callar.

— _¿¡Edward! ¿Eres tú? _

La línea se cortó abruptamente e Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward había colado un dedo por su oreja y cortado la llamada.

— Darle explicaciones a Alice es insoportable — argumentó cuando Bella lo miró críticamente — ¿Son compañeras? Qué coincidencia más bizarra… Somos hermanos — agregó, al ver el rostro de Bella, aún inconforme — Cullen… Cullen — terminó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro! — Murmuró — aunque, la conozco hace dos semanas… Edward — dijo susurrando su nombre.

— Vamos, entra — le sonrió cambiando de tema por la emoción que sintió al ver que Bella conocería donde vivía.

— ¡No! — la carcajada de Bella resonó por la habitación.

Luego de que se recuperase del pasmo ante la magnificencia de la estancia, Edward la obligó a ir a su habitación con sus libros para que estudiara a su lado. El dolor de estómago que sintió Bella al imaginarse a ambos en la cama, dada su total inexperiencia, la hizo tambalear.

Estuvo tratando de estudiar por al menos diez minutos, pero Edward se encargaba de desconcentrarla cada vez que podía, riendo como un adolescente cuando ella bufaba y lo miraba con enfado.

— Ahora tienes con qué extorsionar a Alice cuando te obligue a ir de compras — respondió él mientras Bella se calmaba de su ataque de risa.

Edward se apegó más a ella en la cama que a esas alturas ya no estaba prolija como la dejaba todas las mañanas. Las cosquillas y los pequeños juegos habían terminado por desamarla.

— Y esa es la historia de cómo Bella Swan reprobó la universidad.

— Yo no te obligo a nada. Ahí están tus libros.

Ella se indignó de mentiras.

— ¡Entonces suéltame! — gritó riéndose, sintiendo los brazos y las piernas de Edward alrededor de ella.

— No, ahora eres m-í-a— respondió con regocijo, ronroneando en su cuello — Adoro tu cuello. El aroma logra aturdirme.

Bella soltó una risilla nerviosa y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— Ya, hablemos — dijo él sintiendo la vergüenza de la chica. Se sentó en la cama y Bella lo imitó.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando, sin parar, contándose cosas, riendo, jugando, conociéndose.

Bella jamás imaginó que alguien como Edward iba a hacerla sentir tan especial y querida. Estaba acostumbrada a su vida normal y monótona.

Y Edward jamás pensó que le agradaría que hubieran robado su auto. Pero se dio cuenta de que si aquellos delincuentes no hubieran perpetuado el robo, jamás hubiera reparado en Bella, aunque vivieran a dos cuadras.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras viajaba en bus, imaginando que subía un apuesto hombre y se sentaba a mi lado y... bueno, algo así.

**Primero que todo**; originalmente, la historia era un OneShot. Me gustan los Oneshot, por eso me dedico a ello. Nunca se me ha dado bien lo de las historias largas ya que mi respondabilidad deja mucho que desear. Además, me aburro rápido de las cosas. Se convirtió en un **TwoShot **cuando me di cuenta de que ya llevaba treinta hojas de Word... sí, me inspiré bastante, normalmente tiendo a alargar tanto las conversaciones o situaciones que tengo que volver al principio y eliminar diálogos.

**Segundo**; En la próxima semana estaré escribiendo el próximo y último capítulo, que espero no sea tan extenso como ésto, que se me alargó hasta un punto insospechado, y menos serio, también. Quiero ponerle un poco más de humor, eso es lo que me gusta, y un adelantito, tiene que ver con aquél hombre que le hizo una visita un tanto agradable a Rosalie. Sí, ese que no tenía necesidad alguno de ir al urólogo.

**Tercero**; Rated M, además de lo obvio en cuanto a Rose y Emmett, veré la posibilidad de incluir algo de Edward y Bella.

**Hope you liked it, gurls! :) **


	2. End of story

**Siento la demora. Mi computador tuvo problemas y estuvo fuera por mucho tiempo. Tal vez es por eso que me arrepentí de agregar más partes a este pedacito de historia. La primera la tenía escrita y lo demás lo agregué porque lo prometí en el primer capítulo, me refiero a lo de Rose con Emmett. Iba a agregar una parte sobre Jasper y Alice pero me arrepentí, no me creo capaz de emular la relación que describe la autora de la saga. **

**Olvidé dejar en claro anteriormente que todo sobre el hospital es ficción. Sólo tomé prestado el nombre. Y también la ubicación de universidades y departamentos. No tengo idea de como es New York, así que todo es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Espero que lo próximo sea de su agrado. Son tan sólo recortes de las situaciones. No es una historia continua. **

**La primera quise hacerla tan humana como me fuera posible. Gracias de antemano a quienes leen mis historias.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

—… despierta.

El sonido de la música envolvía el aire, mientras Edward movía un dedo con suavidad sobre la nariz de Bella.

— Des… pier… ta, Be…lla — susurró cantando con diversión cerca de su oído.

Deslizó una mano por su pierna desnuda, casi sin tocarla, hasta llegar a la remera gris que ocultaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, también oculta por la sábana de seda. Ella se removió sonriendo y suspirando. Cambió su postura, alzando un brazo y dejándolo caer sobre las costillas de Edward, quien resopló con dolor. Lo ignoró aprovechando la oportunidad de abrazar a Bella una vez más.

Se apegó a ella tanto como pudo, sintiendo sus pequeños pechos acariciar su torso desnudo a través de la tela.

Juntó los dientes tratando de alejarse, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a sus pensamientos.

La besó, pensando que aquello la iba a despertar, y no se equivocó.

Consternada al principio, le devolvió el beso tocando su espalda desnuda con lentitud.

— Eso es algo que no me ocurre todos los días — murmuró ella, risueña.

Edward continuó con su férreo abrazo, pero alejando sus caderas de ella.

Sentía una necesidad casi irreprimible de tocarla cada vez que podía. Pero aquello no podía ser, porque la conocía hacía tres días, tan sólo estaban comenzando. Podía asegurar con total convicción de que aquella chica era tan inocente como él lo fue hasta los dieciséis…

Habían hablado hasta las seis de la madrugada. Todo lo que le había contado ella sobre chicos, y dijo sólo un par de palabras _'tuve un novio y no resultó bien'_, lo convenció de que Bella era virgen y que no esperaba dejar de serlo aquella noche.

Se durmieron tan abrazados como les fue posible, aunque la imaginación de Edward le jugaba malas pasadas cada vez que las piernas de Bella rozaban inocentemente aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

— ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué hora es? — el grito de Bella y el salto que dio, alejándose de él por completo, hizo que Edward se sentara a su lado.

— Calma. Son las nueve y…

— ¡Tengo clase a las nueve y media!

Edward la tomó de la cintura y volvió a recostarla en la cama.

— No me dejas terminar, Bella — replicó con diversión ante el rostro preocupado de ella — Llamé a la universidad y como ya sabían de tu caída, no me ha costado mucho explicar tu estado de reposo…hasta el jueves — confesó escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

— Vaya.

— ¡No te enojes mucho!

Bella se carcajeó sonoramente.

— No me enojo… mucho — respondió acariciándole el cabello cobrizo.

— No puedo resistirme a ti — besó su piel y finalmente enfrentó sus ojos — no quiero que te alejes de mí.

— E-Edward, no lo haré — tartamudeó, roja de vergüenza — t-tampoco quiero hacerlo.

— Bien, sólo quédate ahí.

Edward salió de la habitación y Bella soltó todo el aire contenido, respirando con dificultad. Observó a su alrededor y creyó estar viviendo nuevamente una fantasía.

Miró con curiosidad al doctor entrar a la habitación, con una bandeja en sus manos. La depositó en la cama dejando su cuerpo totalmente a la vista.

Aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a mirarlo sin sentir vergüenza. Había comprendido que a él le gustaba ir por su departamento con poca ropa. Y cuando había hecho alusión a ello, tartamudeando, Edward le contestó afirmativamente. Sólo porque estaba ella ahora, no dormía en ropa interior.

Con la boca un poco abierta observó su tonificado cuerpo y el pantalón de franela que traía puesto.

Edward carraspeó con burla y ella se sonrojó.

— Volviste rápido — observó con curiosidad. Porque aquella bandeja estaba repleta con comida y café.

— Lo hice antes de despertarte, lo que me llevó bastante trabajo — dijo juguetón, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada tocándose los labios.

La música que llevaba rato sonando en la habitación se cortó al haber Edward apuntado el mando hacia el equipo. Después apuntó hacia el plasma y la dejó encendida a un volumen bajo.

Comieron en silencio, aunque Edward no dejaba de mirarla cada pocos segundos, haciendo que ella sonriera con nerviosismo, sonrojándose.

— Debo estar horrible — murmuró ella, tocándose el cabello.

— Luces adorable — vaciló un poco y continuó — aún con el enredo de cabello que traes.

Bella rezongó, tratando de pararse de la cama, cosa que él le impidió hacer, enredando sus piernas con rapidez entre las suyas. Bella no pudo más que sonreír y suspirar con felicidad.

— ¿A qué hora tienes tu turno? — inquirió luego de unos minutos de silencio. No pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar en que pronto tendría que irse.

— A las nueve — iba a decir que estaba totalmente atrasado cuando la voz de Edward impidió su réplica — del jueves de la próxima semana.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó más feliz de lo que nunca había estado — pero, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

— Sólo he pedido unos días libres, no me fue muy difícil. Sobre todo cuando amenacé con pedir una licencia médica por estrés… eso me habría dado al menos un mes y mi jefa no puede darse el lujo de tener un empleado menos durante tanto tiempo. Así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar mis mini vacaciones — agregó juguetón — tenemos un par de días para estar juntos.

— Eso me hace más que feliz.

Él sonrió con calidez y súbitamente, rompiendo el romanticismo del momento comenzó a reír.

— Había olvidado decirte que Alice ya llenó mi teléfono con sus mensajes. Pidiendo explicaciones y por último amenazando con que iba a estar en mi puerta hoy a primera hora porque no contesté sus llamados.

— ¿Y cómo le vas a explicar esto?

— Yo sólo me esconderé y tú tendrás que lidiar con ella.

Bella abrió la boca indignada.

— ¡No! ¡Es tu departamento! Tramposo.

Edward rió de buena gana, recostándose sobre su frágil cuerpo.

Se dedicó besar cada parte de su rostro con paciencia y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— ¿Sabes que me encantas?

Bella soltó una risilla que fue apagada por el arrebato de Edward al besarla.

No la había besado con tanto frenesí antes, ni siquiera en el coche cuando la había sentado sobre su regazo.

Su cuerpo tibio sin duda había causado estragos en él. Porque en otro arranque de lujuria restregó con suavidad sus cuerpos haciendo que Isabella gimiera sobre sus labios.

— Lo siento — murmuró con leve irritación por no poder consumar lo que pasaba por su mente — sé que esto es nuevo para ti.

Ella lo observó roja y jadeante.

Asimiló cada movimiento de él. Su rostro contrariado a medida que se alejaba, su brazo izquierdo soportando su peso mientras se afirmaba en la cama y el despeinado cabello que caía sobre sus cejas dándole aquél toque coloquial que le gustaba.

Volvió a observar los músculos contraídos del brazo y cuando Edward se estaba alejando para separar sus cuerpos totalmente, sintió en su pierna la evidencia de lo que llevaba pensando unos cuantos segundos atrás, mientras lo escrutaba.

No había estado más cerca de un hombre en toda su vida, y con tan poca ropa mucho menos. No tenía experiencia empírica. Sólo recordaba vagamente haber visto pornografía con su mejor amigo de la adolescencia, Jacob Black.

Y aquella no había sido una bonita experiencia.

Sin embargo, se aventuró a agarrar la espalda de Edward, poco segura de sus movimientos, recostándolo sobre ella nuevamente.

— Bella— Su réplica se vio interrumpida por los labios ávidos de ella.

En su mente Edward esbozó una gran sonrisa aprovechando la oportunidad. Aunque estaba teniendo grandes problemas para tratar de esconder la _gran_ erección que parecía gritar por un poco de atención.

— Bella, Bella — alejó sus labios de ella con un sonido que la hizo reír — No tienes por qué hacer esto…

— Pero quiero hacerlo — aseveró acalorada — y…

Se quedó mudo de la impresión cuando sintió la pierna de la chica acariciar de arriba abajo su miembro.

Soltó un gemido lastimero mientras volvía a besarla con ímpetu.

Se restregó entre las piernas de Bella y ella lo alejó con ambas manos.

Observó la expresión sorprendida con una pizca de pánico en los ojos de Bella. Después, poco a poco, esbozó una sonrisa vivaracha.

— Eso ha sido bastante… no lo había sentido nunca.

— ¿Te refieres a esto? — preguntó enterrándose entre sus piernas nuevamente, procurando rozar sus intimidades todo lo que pudo, con ritmo y suavidad.

Ella asintió, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, pero con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Nunca…? — Edward titubeó — ¿Nunca te has masturbado?

Bella se sonrojó, sintiendo el calor arrebolar sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio completo.

— M-Me da vergüenza… de sólo pensarlo.

Se sintió culpable al pensar que lo único que quería era satisfacer aquel deseo extenuante que sentía por ella, sin pensar en lo que ella quería.

Hizo amago de alejarse nuevamente pero volvió a quedarse sin palabras cuando sintió su miembro ser aprisionado, y nada menos que por la pequeña mano de Bella.

Farfulló un par de palabras y cerró los ojos sin poder decir nada coherente.

— Lo haría… mejor si me dijeras c-cómo hacerlo — Bella se atragantó con su saliva, pero no se amedrentó y sintiéndose valiente agarró la pretina del pantalón con su mano enyesada e introdujo la otra sintiendo por primera vez en su vida un miembro masculino.

Irguió su espalda y miró a Edward que rechinó los dientes una vez con expresión de sufrimiento.

Pensó que estaba haciéndolo terriblemente mal por su rostro, pero él le farfulló que no se detuviera entre dientes.

Sintió la mano de Edward agarrar el dorso de la suya y moverla con lentitud y a un ritmo constante.

Siguió con su tarea, con una mirada curiosa y excitada a la vez. Edward quitó su mano y echó el cuello hacia atrás, recostándose en la cama.

— B-Basta. No puedo soportar la idea. Es tu primera vez y esto no es justo.

Bella iba a replicar, diciendo que aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto, que le gustaba otorgarle placer, pero Edward se sentó en la cama, y apoyó sus manos en sus alabastrinas piernas.

— Calla — le apremió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella iba a hablar.

Después se dedicó a besar desde sus tobillos hasta que llegó a la remera que ocultaba parte de sus muslos y el resto de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Antes de dar el siguiente paso le echó una rápida ojeada al rostro de Bella, tapado parcialmente por sus manos.

Se inclinó sobre ella, alejando sus manos, y la besó con suavidad, con sus labios levemente posados sobre los de ella.

Y entonces introdujo la mano entre sus piernas, haciéndola dar un respingo, pero sin abandonar el beso, porque ese era su cometido, distraerla.

La acarició por sobre su ropa interior, describiendo pequeños círculos y a la vez indagando la expresión de Bella. Su ceño fruncido y su boca entreabierta le instaron a continuar con más rapidez.

— Puedes moverte — le dijo al ver su total rigidez, sonriéndole para alentarla — Bella, no te asustes.

Guió su mano hasta el borde de su ropa interior de algodón y sin encajes, algo que, sorprendentemente, le había encantado, y se la quitó bastante rapidez. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo volvió a acariciarla, sintiendo el vello bajo su mano.

Las caderas de Bella arremetieron contra su mano. Se alegró al oír sus jadeos mientras yacía contra la cama, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Se acercó para besarla mientras su mano seguía moviéndose sobre su pelvis para darle placer.

Con extremado cuidado se alejó de ella y comenzó a bajar por la cama, sin dejar de acariciarla. Esperaba a que ella no se diera cuenta.

Con su otra mano, alejó sus rodillas, la una de la otra y con mucha rapidez y suavidad bajó la cabeza y…

— ¡E-Edward!

La vergüenza invadió a Bella cuando sintió la resbaladiza lengua de él jugar en el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo.

De no haber sido por la sensación que recorrió cada una de sus células, con seguridad se hubiera alejado lo más posible de él.

En un momento de pánico pensó en el aroma y en los vellos y se aterró completamente.

— Detente. Por favor — Suplicó presa de la inseguridad, y del placer por otro lado.

— Sólo relájate. No es algo malo para mí — Edward le guiñó un ojo, comprendiéndola. Besó una vez más sus labios y empujó sus hombros hasta que ella se dejó mover por él.

Comprimió las sábanas con su puño bueno y maldijo entre dientes, sintiendo la sensación más maravillosa de su vida, que comenzaba donde estaba siendo acariciada y se propagaba con leves punzadas por el resto del cuerpo.

Se fue haciendo cada vez más poderosa hasta que la contracción rítmica de los músculos de su cuerpo hizo que su espalda ya no tocara la cama y que su cabeza se enterrara en la almohada.

Finalmente se tendió en las sábanas, respirando con dificultad, luego de unos segundos en los que se concentró en ponerle especial atención a su cuerpo.

— Gracias — la voz de Bella fue un susurro, mientras Edward acariciaba con un dedo su rostro y cuello.

Él sólo sonrió, sin dejar de observar sus ojos.

Pensó en ir a tomar una ducha, y bastante fría, pero Bella se lo impidió cuando se sentó y tiró ambos lados de la remera que Edward le había facilitado, hasta dejarla olvidada en la punta de la cama.

Ella soltó una risotada, olvidando por completo la vergüenza de estar plenamente desnuda ante él.

— Tu rostro… no tiene… precio — farfulló entre carcajadas. Aunque su risa se apagó al instante cuando sintió ambas manos de Edward posarse sobre sus pechos desnudos.

Lo miró expectante, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo. Eso la hizo sonreír con nerviosismo.

— Me encantas — musitó con los ojos brillantes y ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal.

— ¿De verdad? — inquirió estúpidamente, cuando recordó que observándose al espejo, siempre odiaba ser tan delgada y no tener más carne en el trasero, o en sus pechos.

Edward asintió ligeramente, sin abandonar su labor de acariciar los pezones erguidos y los pechos hinchados.

Aquello le provocó un estremecimiento en el estómago, y una inusitada felicidad. Así que arremetió contra él, quedando a horcajadas, besando su boca.

Sintió el aire y el pantalón de Edward rozar su intimidad, recordándole que estaba más desnuda que nunca frente a otra persona… que no era su madre.

Se olvidó de aquello cuando comenzó a sentir una ligera picazón por cada lugar donde Edward la rozaba con la punta de sus dedos.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron finalmente en un abrazo implacable, haciendo que Isabella soltara un gemido de excitación. Comenzaba a sentir nuevamente aquella palpitación en sus entrañas.

Casi enloqueció cuando sintió una pierna de Edward interponerse entre las suyas y acariciar su húmedo centro.

Llegó a creer que por ser la primera vez que hacía aquello, las sensaciones eran mayores y deseó con todo su ser que no fuera así. Deseaba sentir lo mismo un millón de veces más junto a él.

Se sentó sobre el miembro de Edward, el que pudo sentir finalmente, erguido contra ella pero cubierto por la franela.

Tan sólo una tela. Se estremeció al pensarlo y la presión de la erección aumentó cuando Edward alzó sus caderas ante un ligero espasmo de su cuerpo.

Bella se puso de pie, haciendo que Edward pudiera ver su cuerpo virginal y translúcido con total claridad. Se paró a su lado y Bella sonrió al obtener lo que deseaba. Llevó sus manos al pantalón y lo bajó, agachándose hasta el suelo.

Se paró con deliberada lentitud, y finalmente pudo verlo de frente, sin nada que obstruyera su visión.

— Oh — murmuró media agachada, con la vista clavada en aquella… monstruosa erección — ¿T-Tienes condones?

Edward sonrió. Un sonido relajado y comprensivo. Agarró sus codos y la hizo pararse frente a él. Después la abrazó, estremeciendo a Bella, que sintió en su estómago aquello que iba a estar _dentro_ de ella.

Por un momento se arrepintió de su valentía. Aunque sintió una punzadita en su intimidad que le recordó el placer de hacía un momento y olvidó lo del arrepentimiento.

— Creo que tengo unos por ahí — murmuró la respuesta en su cuello, agarrando su pequeño trasero con suavidad, acercando su cálido centro hacia él. Bella dio un respingo cuando Edward la agarró obligándola a enredar sus piernas sobre su espalda baja.

Su centro ardió en expectación, sintiendo la erección pegada a él en todo momento.

Bella gimoteó cuando sintió nuevamente las olas de placer. Se apegó a su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras Edward daba vueltas por la habitación.

— Ya está. Sólo debes bajarte un segundo…

— ¿Puedo… hacerlo?

Con timidez le quitó el condón y lo abrió con los dientes, aunque con cuidado, ya había oído sobre destrozos de condones y embarazos no planeados…

Edward apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas y Bella se agachó nuevamente. Sintió su siseo cuando apoyó sus dedos en él y fue acomodando el condón, estremeciéndose ante tal acto y ante el tamaño.

— Ya ves… me excitas bastante — dijo juguetón cuando la mirada de Isabella se quedó anclada en el extremadamente erguido pene de Edward.

— Eres tan descarado.

— Ya me lo han dicho, querida. Ahora ven — estiró una mano y Bella la tomó hasta que estuvieron pegados nuevamente — hum, espera — murmuró, con el ceño levemente fruncido y una sonrisa torcida.

Bella siguió el recorrido de la mano de Edward y se sonrojó cuando introdujo un dedo entre sus labios.

— Sólo comprobaba la lubricación.

Le asestó un golpe en el hombro con las mejillas arreboladas y Edward acercó su rostro dejando dos besos sobre ellas. Tomó su mano y la guió hasta la cama donde la recostó para luego hacerlo él sobre ella.

Con su rodilla abrió las pequeñas piernas de Bella y se acomodó con lentitud, soltando un quejido por la forma en que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

— Dime… cuando no puedas soportarlo.

Bella le dio un corto beso, asintiendo. Acercó la cabeza de Edward hacia ella, hasta que no pudo ver más que su cabello.

En la universidad era habitual que sus pocas amigas hablaran sobre sus vidas sexuales, por eso sabía que el dolor en las primeras veces sí era verdadero, y el sangrado igual, sólo esperaba que fuera como ellas decían, sólo un par de gotas la primera vez, no quería embarrar todo, porque de lo contrario, estaba segura, se iba a desmayar de la vergüenza.

_Sólo debes relajarte, Bella. Sólo relájate. _

Se sorprendió cuando espiró lentamente y se relajaron sus músculos, aquellos que ni sabía estaba contrayendo. Sonrió nerviosa en extremo cuando los de su trasero se relajaron, porque recién en ese instante se había dado cuenta de que estaban totalmente contraídos contra Edward.

Cerró la boca con fuerza, cuando sintió una mano que no era suya serpentear entre sus cuerpos hasta que se instaló ahí, en medio de ambos, moviéndose contra ella. Tragó saliva y su cuerpo vibró en anticipación cuando sintió la erección justo a la entrada de su _templo_.

Aquella estúpida palabra que usaba su madre…

¡Dios! Debía estar volviéndose loca como para estar pensando en su madre justo en ese momento tan importante de su vida.

El pensamiento se esfumó al segundo, ante la presión que significó el ínfimo movimiento de Edward hacia ella. Aquella presión aumentó gradualmente, hasta hacerse insoportable. Se sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo estirada hasta un punto en que la elasticidad ya no existía. Apretó los dientes y aunque intentó mantenerse callada, la traicionó un pequeño grito.

Pensó que las disculpas de Edward no tenían lugar, y así se lo hizo saber. Porque ella sabía que iba a doler, hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a doler.

La presión aumentaba por segundos para luego disminuir. Estuvo así por unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos se movió. Edward se desvivía besando su rostro, mientras Bella farfullaba objeciones ante la actitud de él.

— Deja de culparte — gruñó cuando fue capaz de decir un par de palabras sin jadear en busca de aire — Puedes… moverte ahora — susurró en su oído cuando estuvo segura de que el dolor había dimitido casi por completo, aunque aún sentía una leve molestia que al parecer no pensaba largarse.

Lentamente, con toda la voluntad que fue capaz de encontrar, Edward se separó de Bella un par de centímetros y volvió a acercarse con sumo cuidado.

El calor que nacía en su interior lo estaba prácticamente enloqueciendo. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que contenerse de esa forma que lo torturaba por completo, restregándole en su nariz que no podía tocarla de forma que había hecho con otras chicas. _Ella no era cualquier chica._

¡Era una maldición! Justo ella. Tan frágil y… virgen.

Aunque deseó con vehemencia que tuviera aquello que no tenía; experiencia, para poder acariciarla sin temor, se consoló al saber que después podrían disfrutar ambos.

Y se llenó aún más de satisfacción al saberse el primero en su vida.

Con un esfuerzo inhumano Edward se aguantó hasta que Bella tuvo el segundo orgasmo. Fue lo más difícil que recordaba haber hecho. Sabía, tenía conocimiento de que la primera vez era extremadamente dura, en la mayoría de los casos, pero nunca lo había vivido en carne propia. Porque no había dejado sus días de inactividad sexual atrás con una muchacha virgen.

No había habido una novia amorosa con la cual vivir aquella experiencia. Sólo una experimentada amante, con la que había gozado una noche entera. Sólo gozado.

La trató con máximo cuidado, moviéndose lentamente contra aquél punto de gran concentración de nervios, enfocándose en él, tocándolo siempre, hasta que sintió los dedos de Bella aprisionar la piel de su espalda, y un jadeo ahogado contra su cuello.

Y entonces, finalmente, dejó que el orgasmo retenido inundara sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Se recostó sobre ella, soltando una gran cantidad de aire. Procuró retirar su miembro con suavidad y ternura, sintiendo la respiración errática de Bella.

Ella suspiró al sentirse libre de la sensación asfixiante entre sus piernas.

— Lo lamento.

— Shh. Sabía que iba a pasar esto. No tienes por qué culparte, Edward, aunque si tu, ya sabes, fuera más pequeño…

Después soltó una gran, gran risotada.

Ya no quedaba lugar para la vergüenza, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Edward resopló, aún no relajado del todo. Bella rodó los ojos y se dispuso a tratar de convencerlo nuevamente.

— Sí que eres cabezota. Te aseguro que nadie habría sido tan gentil como tú, Edward… nadie… bueno, nadie me habría provocado dos… — titubeó, sonrojándose — ¡Ah, ya sabes a qué me refiero! — chilló tapándose el rostro con las manos. Soltó un quejido cuando se golpeó con el yeso y Edward maldijo en voz alta, sentándose en la cama.

— Eres tan descuidada — gruñó observando su pequeña nariz. Se aseguró de que no tuviera nada y se fue al baño — espera ahí mismo.

Ella bufó en respuesta.

¿Dónde más iba a estar sino ahí?

Sonrió, cautivada ante la visión de la ancha espalda de Edward, y de su pequeño pero trabajado trasero. Desapareció tras una puerta y no pasó ni un minuto cuando volvió sonriendo ladinamente.

— No llevas ropa — Bella rió. El calor en sus mejillas no la abandonaba en ningún momento.

Siguió con su escrutinio, hasta que él llegó al borde de la cama. Se acercó a Edward, dándose cuenta de que ya no llevaba condón.

De repente, inesperadamente, sin darse cuenta ni ella misma, alzó una mano y la depositó en su pene.

— Vaya.

Él frunció el ceño, observándola con diversión.

— Ése es el órgano reproductor de los hombres — aclaró con un deje de burla.

— Está… laxo.

— Y si sigues moviendo tu mano así ya no lo estará, Bella — dijo entre dientes, subiendo a la cama, alejando cualquier parte de ella de su masculinidad — Tu curiosidad es peligrosa.

Ella sonrió con felicidad, obviando el dolor allá abajo, lanzándose a sus brazos.

— Aún no consigo entender la facilidad con la que estoy contigo.

Edward esbozó una amplia sonrisa, besando su frente. Atrajo su pequeño cuerpo hacia él y envolvió sus brazos en ella, dejando sus pechos completamente adheridos.

No halló palabras para describir la sensación de su piel contra la de Bella. La calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo parecía llegar hasta lo más adentro del suyo. Se estremeció de dicha, hasta que el gritillo de Bella lo sobresaltó, haciendo que su corazón latiera con más rapidez.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?

Ella no contestó, sólo asió las sábanas con más fuerza, cubriéndose hasta el cuello. Edward frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar lo que la inquietaba.

Captó un milimétrico movimiento de su cabeza y el desvío de sus ojos más abajo de la sábana, y quedó aún más confundido.

La agonía de su mirada lo aterró.

— ¡Bella! ¡Dime qué ocurre! — rogó, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

— La s-sangre… — dijo en un murmullo, volviendo a desviar su mirada hacia abajo por un segundo.

Edward respiró, negando con la cabeza.

— Suelta la sábana, Bella — dijo la tercera vez en que intentó quitarle la tela de sus puños. Oyó el gemido suplicante de ella e ignorándolo, le quitó la sábana de una vez por todas.

Luego de otra discusión por hacer que ella abriera las piernas, finalmente el diagnóstico fue de lo más satisfactorio.

— Sólo hace falta un baño— aseveró pensativamente y con una mirada de perversidad, la agarró con fuerza de acero y la llevó hasta el jacuzzi de su baño.

Pasó una larga hora hasta que decidieron que el momento de asearse había acabado. Estaban vistiéndose cuando Edward tapó la boca de Bella, haciéndola callar con un suave 'shh'. Apuntó a su oído, en un claro intento de hacerla escuchar.

— Alice — susurró, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

— _¡Contéstame! ¡Maldito Edward! ¡Eres el peor hermano de la historia! ¿Bella? ¡Sé que están juntos! ¡Aunque no sé por qué! ¡Y quiero saberlo! ¡Ahora! ¡Los odio! ¿Oyen eso? ¿Uh? ¡Es mi Porsche! ¡VOY EN CAMINO!_

Luego de los berreos de Alice desde el teléfono, Bella casi sufre un desmayo por el sofocamiento que le provocó la risa. Y Edward la sermoneó por ello.

— Llegará en media hora. Voy a arreglar la pieza ¿Vienes?

Asintió, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Luego de la mini pelea, ya que Bella no quería darle las sábanas a Edward, quería asegurarse de que quedaran listas en la lavadora, tendieron unas limpias sobre el colchón y se recostaron en el sofá de la sala.

Hablaron por unos minutos, mientras Edward pasaba su mano vagamente por el cabello de Bella y ella acariciaba su mandíbula.

— Respira más fuerte —dijo con una risita.

Volvió a reír cuando se elevó sobre el cuerpo de Edward, mientras él juntaba más aire en los pulmones.

* * *

.

.

.

_Rosalie._

Comprarme unos nuevos zapatos. Y una cartera. Que sean dos. O mejor tres carteras y tres pares de zapatos. Y aretes.

_¡Wo! _No olvides los vestidos ¡Dios, Rosalie! ¿Cómo puedes olvidar los vestidos?

Agregué los vestidos a la lista de las cosas que me hacían falta y cuando estaba por escribir ropa interior, sonó el teléfono, sobresaltándome por completo.

Oprimí, hablé y oprimí sin prestar mucha atención. Sólo la suficiente para saber que ya había llegado el próximo paciente.

Metí el cuadernillo en el cajón de mi escritorio y me paré hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrí con parsimonia y pude ver a un hombre caminando hacia mí.

Comencé a sentir calor en todo mi cuerpo y estuve a punto de abanicarme el rostro con la mano.

_¡Contrólate por todo lo santo! _

Ya han pasado siete meses…

_¡Rosalie Hale!_

Fruncí los labios al darme cuenta de que estaba contestándome a mí misma como una demente. Esperaba no llegar a la demencia cuando envejeciera. ¡No podía estar comenzando ya!

Debe ser aquel individuo el culpable. _Sí…_ murmuré en respuesta, casi abofeteándome por aquello.

…Y casi me atraganto al darme cuenta de que _él_ era mi paciente.

_¡No-puede-ser! _

_P-pero… p-pero… _

Después de haber creído que iba para algún otro lado, me sentí una estúpida. Porque la planta entera era de _urología y andrología_… ¿Qué otra cosa iba a estar haciendo aquí?

— Buenos días, doctora Hale.

¡Y la voz!

Con ese tono ronco y bajo. Con ese matiz en las palabras exactas; _doctora Hale. _

_¡Alguien debe amarme mucho!_

— Buenos días, señor…

— _Emmett McCarty. _

¿Sería una exageración si dijera que su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz casi me provocó un orgasmo?

No. No era una exageración.

— Adelante, señor McCarty.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Ahora era cuando él debía decir...

— Sólo Emmett.

Observé, embobada, su boca y la hilera de blancos dientes, hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Observé a ambos lados de la puerta, como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen y la cerré rápidamente, turbada ante mi actuar.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, doctora Hale?

El hombre me miraba con una sonrisa educada desde su posición.

Carraspeé con evidente vergüenza. Mi comportamiento…

¡Jamás antes me había comportado así frente a un hombre!

Las cosas, generalmente, eran al contrario.

— No, para nada. Asiento, Emmett — indiqué el amplio sofá en la esquina de la sala y caminé, inspirando y espirando disimuladamente, hasta mi escritorio.

Me senté y al hacerlo me envolvió la calma que usualmente me caracterizaba.

_Tan sólo era un hombre. _

Uno muy bueno. Uno con músculos… trabajados. Y con cabello rizado.

_Sabes que te encanta el cabello rizado en los hombres, Rose. _

_Y sus músculos son grandes. Observa aquellos hombros… _

_Si pareciera que también los dedos estuvieran ejercitados. _

— Bueno. Puedes comenzar por contarme qué te trajo hasta aquí, Emmett.

Comencé a sentir extrañeza cuando ya había pasado un minuto en el que no había dicho una sola palabra.

— ¿Emmett?

La primera sospecha fue que estaba muy avergonzado por el problema que lo aquejaba.

Él continuaba en silencio, escrutándome muy seriamente.

Normalmente los pacientes se sonrojaban en extremo, sudaban, se movían incontrolablemente, hasta que les sonsacaba lo que necesitaba para el diagnóstico final.

Yo era la persona más comprensiva del mundo. Bueno, no para tanto, pero nunca me había parecido algo de risa los problemas de ellos. Por eso tenía una buena reputación y recibía tantos pacientes al día, aunque avergonzados, dispuestos a contarme sus problemas.

_Aquel hombre no parecía dispuesto a cooperar. _

— Señor McCarty…

— Emmett.

Su corrección me perturbó nuevamente. El tono de voz era realmente peligroso. Pasé una pierna sobre la otra, apretándolas fuertemente de un modo en que él no se diera cuenta.

Pude apreciar su leve sonrisa.

_¡Rayos! _

Me removí inquieta pensando en que se había dado cuenta de mi incomodidad.

Bufé internamente.

Los hombres no provocaban aquello en mí. Por muy buenos que estuvieran. Me estaba irritando realmente conmigo misma.

Me esforcé en mostrarle una sonrisa educada, ya que aún pensaba que su problema le hacía sentir vergüenza y por eso no hablaba.

— Emmett — pronuncié poniendo énfasis en la palabra — Supongo que viniste hasta mí porque conoces lo que todos dicen; no siento la necesidad de reírme de mis pacientes… Ya ves, ahora puedes decirme algo como… ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?

Junté los dientes esperando a que respondiera de una buena vez. Emmett se removió en el sofá llevando una mano hasta su cuello, rascándose levemente la zona.

_Bingo_. Pensé. Porque de verdad creí que iba a hablar, pero eso no sucedió…

¿Cual podía ser su problema?

_¿Eyaculación precoz?_ Casi todos venían por eso… Descarté la idea. Con ese cuerpo, _Dios_… las inseguridades estaban demás. La mayoría de ellos tenía aquel problema por la inseguridad.

Emmett destilaba seguridad por cada poro de su jodido varonil cuerpo.

_¿Pene pequeño? _Me pegaría un tiro si era por eso. _Adiós hombre perfecto._

_¿Pene gigante? _Que me manden al infierno si no rogué porque fuera aquello.

_Pervertida_.

— ¿Pretendes que adivine? — Pregunté media enojada cuando aquella vocecilla que me contestaba en mi cabeza me dijo que seguramente no tenía el pene gigante — Tengo una lista de al menos treinta problemas comunes, espera y la saco.

— No. No es realmente necesario.

Volví a mi asiento, satisfecha.

— ¿Entonces me dirás qué tienes?

— Temo que se enoje, doctora Hale — admitió, bajando el rostro, pero sin un ápice de remordimiento. Más bien, sólo tenía una marcada sonrisa seductora y sugerente.

— Dime Rosalie. Y no veo el motivo por el cual me enojaría — agregué, sin quitar los ojos de su brazo izquierdo, el que apoyó en el sofá provocando la contracción de aquel bestial bíceps.

— Te enojarías, Rosalie…

_Uff. Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira. _

_¡Di mi nombre otra vez! _

_¡Cálmate!_

_¡No puedo! ¿No escuchaste esa voz? ¿ESA VOZ? ¿DICIENDO TU NOMBRE? _

—… Si supieras que no tengo ningún problema.

Me quedé estupefacta. Y un poco irritada por aquella manía de contestarme a mí misma.

_Si supiera la gente… _

— ¿Podrías ser más específico? — apoyé las manos en el escritorio, cruzando los dedos. Aguardando a que volviera a mover esos sensuales labios…

— Bueno… — Se irguió completamente, después de estar repantigado en el sofá y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas abiertas, dejando ambas manos en el medio.

Otra vez volvió el impulso de abanicarme el rostro con una mano.

— Hace un mes aproximadamente, tuve una reunión con el jefe del área de _neurología y neurocirugía_ para un puesto de trabajo y te vi — sonrió, achicando los ojos. Sus labios de contrajeron hacia el lado derecho, haciendo su boca más pequeña y sus labios más carnosos — Le saqué información a una enfermera y me dijo todo cuanto sabía sobre ti.

Me quedé más estupefacta que antes. Y más confundida.

— Sólo quería invitarte a comer.

¡Pero bueno! Eso habría bastado.

No sabía qué decir después de su breve relato. Él continuaba sonriendo sin sentirse ni amedrentado ni avergonzado ni ¡Nada!

Podía palpar en el aire la confianza que destilaba. Se sabía un jodido ardiente y atractivo hombre. Casi podía asegurar que nunca nadie lo había rechazado.

¿Y por qué debía hacerlo yo?

Tal vez, porque su expresión, su corpulencia, todo él podía ser entendido en una sola palabra; _mujeriego_.

Y entonces, cuando ya habían pasado minutos, se puso de pie.

Lentamente.

Pasando su mano por los rizos de su cabeza, arreglando su camisa levemente.

Lo observé, con la boca cerrada, gracias a Dios, desde la cabeza a los pies.

Mi mirada se quedó anclada en la porción de su pecho que quedaba a la vista.

Y entonces sí que me abaniqué el rostro con una mano, cuando imaginé ese pecho blanco y a simple vista, suave, acariciando el mío con vigorosidad.

Estoy segura de que se llevó una sorpresa ante mi gesto, aunque no soy capaz de afirmarlo con certeza ya que se acercó a mí, presuroso y quedé entre el escritorio y él.

Estampó, literalmente, su boca contra la mía, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna que, sin mi permiso, se acomodó en su cadera.

_Podía sentir su oblicuo… _

— ¿Y bien? Estábamos hablando de una invitación a comer… — su voz sofocada y jadeante desde mi oreja hizo vibrar los nervios de todo mi cuerpo.

— Lo que sea con tal de que me digas el problema que te trajo aquí — dije con perversidad y después, sin poder resistirme, mordí la carne de su cuello luego de haber dejado una marca roja por el chupón recién hecho.

— Claro, si es que se considera un problema el querer poseer a una mujer una y otra vez.

— Sería un problema serio si fueran muchas mujeres. Un problema muy serio — argumenté entre jadeos, sintiendo su mano colarse con destreza por debajo de la falda.

_Qué bueno que me depilé ayer. _

Me besó de una forma salvaje y me sentí desfallecer cuando comenzó a penetrarme sin detenerse, segundo tras segundo.

No recordaba tanta rapidez en alguien, murmuró mi conciencia.

El escritorio se tambaleaba con ritmo mientras trataba de aplacar mis gemidos contra el hombro de Emmett.

En un momento de lucidez, me alejé de él con fuerza y con la misma rapidez le quité la camisa.

Solté un _gruñido femenino_ entre dientes cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba una sudadera. Se la quité y al fin pude deleitarme con sus músculos de acero que se contraían para mí. Pasé las manos por ellos y Emmett volvió a pegarse a mí, continuando nuestro vigoroso vaivén.

* * *

.

.

.

_Alice._

Algo me parecía extremadamente extrañísimo.

¡Se suponía que la libertad era un derecho en la universidad!

Al menos eso fue lo que pensé cuando entré. El director gordo se encargó de hacerme saber que lo que yo pensaba no era completamente cierto.

Me enfurruñé como niña pequeña cuando no me dejó ir con Bella, mi nueva amiga, hasta el hospital.

Hasta pensé que tal vez podría molestar a Edward un rato.

Mis planes a futuro se derrumbaron como mi casa de barbies cuando tenía trece, cuando el entrometido de Edward me dijo que ya estaba grande para jugar con ellas.

De todas formas me fue imposible salir y tuve que aguantar las clases que me quedaban y aún así no saber nada del brazo de mi mejor nueva amiga, Bella.

Pobrecilla. Aunque me reí al principio cuando se cayó de bruces al suelo… me sentí fatal cuando supe que seguramente tenía roto algún hueso.

Por eso mi risa se apagó tan rápido como vino, fue casi caricaturesco, verme desternillarme de la risa por dos segundos y al próximo estar tan seria como jamás lo había estado.

Pero todo eso no me parecía extremadamente extrañísimo. Lo que sí me parecía extraño era haber escuchado, con bastante certeza, la voz de mi increíblemente _adorable_ hermano, ja-ja, en el teléfono de Bella.

La llamé bastante preocupada, como una mejor nueva amiga debería hacer, para saber cómo estaba su muñeca.

¡Y con qué sorpresa que me encuentro!

La risotada de Cullen. Esa que odiaba. Esa que usaba cuando sentía pena, y no sé por qué, de alguna de mis amigas, cuando les decía que fuéramos al centro comercial. Todas las chicas deberían amar el _shoping_.

Después el móvil se cortó.

Para qué decir que quedé tiesa y en total incertidumbre.

¿Acaso se conocían y Bella no me había contado?

Aunque… no lo había mencionado en ninguna de mis conversaciones con ella, según recordaba…

Ese pensamiento no me quitaba esas consumibles ansias de saber todo, todo.

Quería saber todos los detalles acerca de 'Bella conoce a Edward'.

Porque, estaba segura, no era solamente, un conocimiento de pasar por el lado y decir 'hola'.

¡No! Porque Edward no se reía con esa familiaridad ante extraños o semi-conocidos.

Y como yo soy tan lista, también me di cuenta de que mi hermano tenía un serio problema con la edad entre las personas, una estupidez según yo.

Por eso jamás lo vi con una novia mucho menor que él. Y Bella tenía un año más que yo que tengo veintiuno.

Entonces era aún más improbable que se relacionara con Bella, era muy joven para él.

_¡¿Entonces qué diablos estaba pasando en el mundo? _

Me arreglé bien los lentes de sol, aunque no había sol, pero me hacían ver bien, y caminé sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta el _porsche_ aparcado bajo la sombra de un árbol en el aparcamiento de la universidad.

¿Era posible que ellos dos…? Mi intuición femenina me gritaba que sí, pero mi raciocinio argumentaba todo lo contrario, tomando en cuenta la personalidad de mí jodido hermano y la de Bella, eran en extremo distintas.

Iba en eso cuando se me dobló un tobillo y para no terminar con la ropa sucia mis manos terminaron en el primer carro que encontré. Comenzó a sonar de una forma escandalosa haciendo que me alejara al instante.

Me reí como una loca por un par de segundos aunque aquella risa se fue apagando lentamente cuando lo hizo la alarma del coche.

Se me agolpó el calor en el rostro porque los estudiantes que pasaban también se rieron al oír mi risa sin ser opacada por la alarma que estaba en silencio por fin.

Observé hacia atrás, desde donde provino el sonido característico que apagaba las alarmas de los carros y pude ver al hombre que caminaba hacia mí, con la mano levemente alzada apuntando hacia el coche con la llave.

Mi boca terminó de cerrarse cuando me percaté del gesto reservado que traía en su rostro.

Me dio la impresión de que era bastante más viejo que yo, aunque sus rasgos a simple vista lucían suaves y el cabello rubio lo traía largo y medio ondulado.

—Lo siento… yo… — chillé cuando me di cuenta de que seguía ahí mismo sin mover ni un músculo.

Mi voz se vio perturbada al cerrarse mi garganta, lo que provocó un sonido extraño. Fruncí el ceño al ver mi extraño comportamiento, jamás me veía amedrentada por otras personas. Era tan extrovertida que a veces llegaba a dar miedo.

Por eso me quise acuchillar a mí misma, con vergüenza.

—No hay problema — me cerebro capturó débilmente la voz del rubio, seguía empecinado en acuchillarme por avergonzarme frente al tipo ese — ten, se te cayeron éstos.

Bajé la cabeza y vi mis lentes de sol en su mano.

— ¿Estás bien? — Asentí vagamente, aún en una nebulosa — no te golpeaste — afirmó cuando vio mi gesto.

— ¿¡Viste aquello! —

Chillé nuevamente, haciendo alusión a mi patética casi caída. Lancé una maldición al aire. Y no fue precisamente porque la hubiera visto, sino porque a menudo me importaba _nada_ lo que la gente pensara de mí. Estoy segura de que si hubiera sido un nerd el dueño del auto no me habría estado comportando como lo hacía.

Él atinó a sonreír, dejándome ver sus amplios dientes blancos.

Le recibí los lentes, acercándome un poco y fue cuando pude ver una pequeña inscripción anclada en la camisa celeste pálida que llevaba.

— ¿Eres doctor? — pregunté con cierto temor, alejándome cada vez más — ¡¿Trabajas en el hospital presbiteriano? — exclamé aún más cuando él asintió.

Los pensamientos se sucedieron uno tras otro, mientras continuaba alejándome de él, y llegué a una sola conclusión: Conocía a mi grandísimo hermano ¡Lógico! Trabajaban en el mismo jodido lugar.

Y aquella mirada del rubio, esa mirada de reconocimiento, me hizo voltear y correr hasta el _porsche_ unos metros más allá. Me metí, y haciendo maniobras para no chocar a nadie, conduje hasta el departamento.

Fueron los ojos. Tenemos el mismo color de ojos.

Bufé, haciendo una recreación mental del momento en que el rubio de ojos azules le contaría a mi hermano mi estúpida reacción luego de mi vergonzoso choque contra su coche, que pensándolo bien, no debía estar ahí.

_¡¿Qué hacía él ahí?_

Desperté sin recordar lo del día anterior, porque me provocaba movimientos de estómago que odiaba.

Y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Edward. Por lo del rubio desconocido no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Bella.

Amenacé a ambos con llegar hasta el departamento de Edward la noche anterior y cuando desperté también lo hice.

Sospechaba y estaba un no venta por ciento segura de que estaban ahí, en el departamento de mi hermano. Seguramente era mi impecable intuición.

Así que eso fue lo primero que hice en la mañana, obviando que tenía clases en la universidad.

Me duché y comí con rapidez. Me subí al _porsche_ y conduje a más de cien hasta donde vivía Edward.

Saludé al conserje y me metí en el ascensor con la expectación en cada uno de mis hidratados y exfoliados poros.

Llegué al quinceavo piso, maldita manía de Edward irse a vivir al piso quince, y aporreé la puerta con vigorosidad y excitación.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward me observó desde su altura con visible fastidio.

Me colé por debajo de su brazo sonriendo con bribonería. Él odiaba aquello.

— ¡Hey! — gruñó cerrando la puerta.

Escruté mí alrededor.

—Si la tienes escondida en algún lugar la encontraré, mal hermano.

—Eres una entrometida, Alice. Vete ya…

—La encontraré.

—Eres una insufrible. Vete.

— ¿Bajo la cama? No. No eres tan tonto. Entonces debe estar en la ducha. No. Eso sería aún más tonto.

— ¡Joder! No puedo descansar de ti ni cuando vas a la universidad. Esme se enterará de que faltas a clases.

—Oh, por Dios, Edward, no puedo creer que, peludo como eres ahora, sigas acusándome con mamá.

— Te arrastraría hacia la puerta, Alice, pero probablemente Bella me lo impediría, así que sólo me recostaré en el sofá a observarte.

— ¡Lo reconoces! ¡Dime dónde está, jodido puto!

—Enana insoportable.

—Grrr.

La carcajada de mi hermano no ayudó en nada a mi paciencia.

—Gruñir no es lo tuyo, Alice.

Me callé, ignorándolo cuando sentí el agua del baño. Me volteé con rapidez y vi la puerta de la habitación ser abierta.

Bella caminó con lentitud sin dejar de mirarme.

—Hola, Alice — saludó alegre, aunque noté su incomodidad de todas formas.

Entrecerré los ojos, mirándolos a ambos. Bella se situó al lado de mi hermano, como a veinte centímetros de él.

— ¡AJÁ! — Solté triunfante — ¡Par de sin vergüenzas! — El sonrojo de Bella me hizo convencerme de lo que estaba pensando — No sé cómo se conocieron pero me lo dirán, sí o sí. Los obligaré.

Edward me miró arrogante. Le saqué la lengua y estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando sonó su móvil.

— ¿Jasper? Sí, más que bien, de hecho estoy excelente — Abrí la boca cuando él le guiñó un ojo a Bella y se alejó un poco para seguir hablando con el tal Jasper.

Me senté al lado de Bella en el sofá sin decir nada, observando su expresión y escuchando al zopenco de Edward hablar por teléfono.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — Soltó una risotada — Sí, como uno cincuenta y de pelo negro y escandaloso — Fue ahí cuando dejé de prestarle atención a la vergüenza de Bella y miré a Edward que ahora sonreía malignamente, observándome de vez en cuando — ¿Es verdad eso? — volvió a reírse y colgó, luego de despedirle.

— ¿¡Qué fue todo eso! Parecía como si estuvieras hablando de mí — bufé, parándome, realmente extrañada.

—Jasper te manda saludos y dice que su coche no sufrió ningún daño con tu caída — me guiñó un ojo y luego se situó detrás de Bella, abrazándola por la cintura. Aquello se me olvidó al instante porque ahora tenía otra cosa en mente.

Apreté los puños pensando en el tal Jasper, en el rubio, en el de ojos azules.

_¡Dior, Dolce and gabbana, Armani! _

Joder, maldición, por la mierd—

¡Jamás pensé que le fuera con el chisme tan rápido!

—Es soltero, aunque la diferencia de edad me disgusta, hermanita.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con él! ¡Es un chismoso, además!

— ¿Avergonzada? — se burló con mojigatería.

Después de eso me fui, hiperventilada, luego de que Edward me confirmara que el maldito rubio estaba trabajando en ese momento.

¡No tenía el derecho para nada! ¡Sólo porque hubiera pensado que era atractivo y me hubiera dado un repentino ataque de introversión no tenía por qué llamar a Edward para decírselo!

* * *

.

.

.

**_Dashian._**


End file.
